The sun can shine
by Andrea'Ab
Summary: Una tragedia conlleva a Alice a empezar una nueva vida. Lo que no sabe es que esa nueva vida tiene un nombre: Jasper. ¿Qué tan dificil es llegar a tu corazón, Alice?
1. Alice

Bien, antes que nada me presento :) Si si, me llamo Andrea y es el primer fic de Crepúsculo que hago. Mas bien, es el primer fanfic que subo a la web.  
Denle una oportunidad, no puede ser tan malo. La historia se basa en como **Alice y Jasper** se conocen en un universo alterno al que presenta la historia real, y aqui tooodos son humanos :3.  
Los personajes no me pertenecen (: Claro, Le pertenecen a Stephenie. Y si hay nombres que por obvias razones no les resultan familiares, no se preocupen ni angustien, son solo personajes de relleno xD.

* * *

_Eran casi las dos de la madrugada. En casa de los Brandon, ocurrían una serie de eventos que le cambiarían la vida a cierta persona.  
Abrió los ojos como plato. Acababa de levantarse, juraba haber escuchado un estruendo dentro de su casa. Se levantó de la cama un poco insegura, "De seguro no es nada" pensó.  
Casi de manera inmediata se puso las pantuflas y se acomodó la blusa del pijama.  
Salió de su cuarto y caminó por el pasillo que iba hacia las escaleras. Estaban prendidas algunas luces de las calles, lo que iluminaba el interior de la casa. Sólo un poco, porque eso no le quitaba lo oscuro, a penas podía ver por donde caminaba.  
-Whoa- susurró puesto que estuvo a punto de tropezar por pisar mal un escalón y rápidamente se sujetó del barandal. Siguió bajando un par de escalones. Literalmente, únicamente había bajado dos escalones cuando miró hacia abajo. Desde su perspectiva se podía ver la sala de su casa, y fue testigo de algo que si le hubieran dado a elegir, hubiera preferido no verlo._

_-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me hiciste eso? – salieron de los labios de una mujer cuyo rostro estaba empapado en maquillaje líquido y lágrimas. Sus ojos estaban hinchados, como si hubiera estado llorando durante mucho tiempo- ¿Por qué? ¡Contéstame!- se acercó a un hombre mas alto que ella, retándolo con la mirada. Sus ropas estaban gastadas, no sucias, sólo gastadas.  
-Por favor. Tú sabes que sólo estamos juntos por la niña.- contestó de manera indiferente, arreglando el cuello de su camisa. Largó un suspiro y pasó sus manos por su cabello mientras la mujer seguía llorando.  
-No lo entiendes ¿verdad? – pronunció de manera casi inaudible. – Destruiste todo lo que nos quedaba.  
-Entiéndelo tú. ¡Ya no teníamos nada! Por favor, no llegaremos a nada con esto.- parecía impaciente, él estaba cansado de escucharla pelear.  
-Teníamos una familia- giró la cabeza hacia a un lado- Y tú la destruiste. Desde el principio… ¡siempre has sido tú! Estábamos bien ¿Me oyes? ¡Estábamos bien! Y entonces tú empezaste a distanciarte… con tus viajes.-reviró los ojos- Viajes, claro.  
-¿Te tomaste las pastillas?-_

_Golpe bajo. La mujer se quedó callada. Desde hace algún tiempo había estado yendo a terapia y se había hecho algunos exámenes sobre su salud mental. Lo raro fue que, ningún resultado jamás llegó a manos de su esposo o de su hija. Sólo tomaba pastillas y decía que se las habían recetado para controlar sus nervios._

_De repente comenzó a gritar descontroladamente, no decía nada en particular: gritaba, se cubría los oídos y lloraba._

_-Cálmate- dijo el hombre retrocediendo, la había visto perder el control… pero nunca así. Tenía miedo de lo que fuera capaz de hacer.  
-No- dejó de gritar y lo miró con odio- Escúchame bien porque no vas a tener tiempo para que te lo explique de nuevo.- él frunció el ceño. Estaba asustado y quería salir corriendo de allí. – Tú acabaste con todo lo que tenía.- lo señaló con su dedo índice, iba retrocediendo poco a poco mientras se acercaba a un mueble de madera- Juraste que te quedarías conmigo. Lo juraste y aun así tuviste el descaro de engañarme. Mentiste en todo. Me destruiste.- acercó su mano a un cajón y comenzó a sacar un objeto de éste- Si no es conmigo, no voy a permitir que estés con nadie más. No permitiré __que estés con alguien que no sea yo. Si me dejas no será por otra, pero ¡cierto! Eso es lo que planeas hacer, ¿no? – él la miró con miedo  
-Por favor tranquilízate…  
-No no, no… Mira, el trato era "Juntos hasta que la muerte nos separe" ¡Hasta que la muerte nos separe! Nadie más- el se paralizó- Y eso es justo lo que estoy haciendo._

Ella se acercó lentamente con el objeto en la mano.  
Sus piernas no funcionaban, él quería huir de ahí pero no podía. No podía moverse, estaba completamente asustado.  
-Vamos, di que quieres estar conmigo- él no podía hablar y estaba temblando.- Después de todo no es eso lo que anhelabas ¿eh?.- colocó aquel objeto en su cuello- Te doy otra oportunidad… Di que quieres estar conmigo.

Pero no hubo respuesta  
-Yo no quería que acabara así.- dijo empezando a llorar nuevamente- Recuerda que yo siempre te quise.- Apretó con más fuerza el objeto en su cuello. No hubiera sido problema si el 'objeto' no hubiera sido un arma.

Su cuerpo cayó sin vida al duro y frío piso. La mujer comenzó a llorar con fuerza y se alejó lentamente del cadáver sangrante de su marido hasta llegar al pie de la escalera. Colocó el arma en su cabeza, y entonces se dio cuenta de que su hija la había estado viendo durante todo este tiempo.

_-No te preocupes- sonrió sin apartar la pistola- Papi y Mami van a estar bien.  
_  
Ya habían pasado unos cuantos años de este hecho, y hoy, Alice sería dada de alta. No es que se hubiera vuelto loca, no, es que simplemente era muy difícil seguir adelante. Por ello había ingresado a la clínica de ayuda psicológica; por no llamarlo un psiquiátrico.

- Te extrañaremos- dijo una de las enfermeras- En serio, eres una persona sorprendente.  
- Gracias por todo- y les sonrió a todos. Era una sonrisa sincera, gracias a todos los que la atendieron había superado todo el dolor que esa noche le había marcado.  
-Alice- la llamó una de las doctoras que desde el principio la había ayudado.

_-Dios santo, esta mujer estaba totalmente loca.- mencionó uno de los policías que estaban investigando el caso.  
Alrededor de la casa había al menos tres patrullas, una ambulancia, un centenar de gente morbosa queriendo saber lo que había pasado y otros policías deteniéndoles la entrada a los curiosos.  
-Esto es realmente triste- dijo otro, un hombre de estatura mediana y rubio- Al parecer mató a su esposo y luego se suicidó.- ¿Había alguien mas en la casa? – Preguntó  
- Escuché al jefe decir que tenían una hija.  
Los dos se miraron fijamente.  
-Está bien. ¡Escuchen todos, revisen la casa, al parecer hay otra persona involucrada!  
La casa era lo necesariamente grande como para que los siete se dedicaran a buscarla.  
_

_El policía rubio subió las escaleras y entro a la habitación que estaba directa. Estaba todo acomodado, al parecer era un cuarto para huéspedes puesto que no tenía nada de interés familiar. Aún así algo hacia que le llamara la atención.  
Había papeles en el bote de basura bajo una mesa. ¿Por qué, si tenia pinta de que nadie hubiera estado allí en años?  
Se acercó y sacó los papeles arrugados, los extendió para poder leerlos  
-Madre santa…- murmuró mientras se cubría la boca.  
Los papeles solicitaban de manera urgente la ingesta de esta mujer a una clínica psiquiatra.  
Venían de distintas direcciones de consultorios médicos y eran al menos unas ocho cartas._-¿Dónde te quedarás?- preguntó de manera gentil  
-Oh, escuché hablar de un internado en Forks "The Sun can shine" o algo así. Reciben a personas como yo. No se preocupe Sra. Miranda, voy a estar bien- sonrió una vez más.- En serio le agradezco todo lo que usted hizo por mi, ha sido como mi segunda madre- ahora su sonrisa se notaba desanimada- Pero bueno… Llegó la hora de irme.  
Abrazó uno por uno a los enfermeros que eran quince, unos adultos y otros más jóvenes.  
Finalmente se despidió de Miranda  
-Cuídate mucho niña. Te mereces lo mejor- le dio un beso en la mejilla y un fuerte abrazo. Alice era de esas personas que te hacen sentir a gusto contigo mismo.- Vales mucho, no te dejes lastimar ¿si? – Alice asintió  
-Está bien, tengo que irme antes de que empiece a llorar.- mencionó dulcemente, limpiandose una lágrima que comenzaba a asomarse.  
-En verdad te vamos a extrañar - mencionó un enfermero.  
Alice cargó sus maletas y salió de allí. Un taxi la estaba esperando, miró hacia atrás y pudo ver como todos se despedían con la mano. Era increíblemente conmovedor, se había encariñado mucho con todos ellos, los iba a extrañar y mucho.  
Sonrió una vez más y siguió andando hasta colocarse dentro del automóvil.

_Releyó las cartas. Era casi aterrador con que facilidad había manipulado todo, y lo era aún mas que nadie se hubiera dado cuenta._

_-Richard- lo llamó un hombre desde la puerta- Ya la encontramos.  
Llevó los papeles consigo y se encaminó junto con el otro policía para llegar al paradero de la chica.  
Estaba en una habitación casi al fondo del segundo piso, llorando, abrazando a uno de sus peluches en una esquina.  
-Intentamos hablarle- dijo uno de los siete que ya se encontraban reunidos allí.  
-Pobre niña, lo ha de haber visto todo- murmuró y se acercó con lentitud a ella.- ¿Qué tienes, pequeña?  
-Aléjese…-su cuerpo estaba temblando y su voz quebrada-No me haga daño…- suplicó mientras volvía llorar débilmente. Mas que amenazante, Alice era enternecedora.  
-Solo queremos ayudarte. Ven conmigo, te prometo que no te haré daño.- le ofreció la mano. Ella lo miró insegura durante un instante, y finalmente accedió. Ese fue el primer paso para su nueva vida._

"Es hora de empezar de nuevo" Fueron las palabras que cruzaron por su mente antes de llegar a su destino.

Reviews?


	2. ¿Una chica?

**¿Una... chica?**

Era nuevamente de día en aquel internado de Forks. En el mencionado asistían jóvenes y niños huérfanos: personas que por alguna razón trágica del destino se habían quedado sin compañía y no eran capaces de valerse por si solos, algunos por problemas de salud crónicos, otros por aun no haber alcanzado la mayoría de edad. Fuera cual sea la razón, se encontraban allí un poco mas de quinientas personas viviendo.  
El internado era de gran ayuda para la mayoría, pero la verdad es que mas que un hogar para los que ahí residían era solo un lugar con techo y comida. El objetivo del internado, según la publicidad, era "devolverles la felicidad" pero sólo era un lugar algo tétrico. Había grandes arboles que hacían mucha sombra, un gran patio central que daba camino a todos los rincones. Habitaciones pintadas en tonos neutro, unas cuantas ventanas, tres comedores, salones, etc. A decir verdad, era gigantesco.

Eran vacaciones, por llamarlas así. Vacaciones solo por el hecho de que estarían dos meses sin clases. ¿Qué más podrían pedir? Estudiaban la mayor parte del tiempo, y cuando no lo hacían se dedicaban a realizar labores como ayudar en la cocina y cosas así.

Los rayos del Sol entraron de manera automática por la ventana de cierta habitación.

**Jasper POV**

Era de día. _Otra vez._  
Generalmente no despierto de malhumor, pero vivir encerrado realmente me estaba fastidiando. Diez años viviendo aquí. Diez años en espera. Últimamente trato de no tener un acercamiento tan profundo con la gente, puesto que creo que entre los jóvenes soy el que más tiempo ha estado aquí.  
Así es como se trabaja: tus padres mueren. Si no tienes familia, ni un tutor, ni amigos cercanos a tus padres pronto un directivo se enterará de ti y querrá que te mudes a esta cárcel. Si te niegas, el directivo que te encontró buscará la forma de introducirte legalmente. Ahí es cuando no puedes hacer nada y terminas atrapado entre cuatro paredes color azul. Luego, en la recepción aparecerá tu nombre en una lista donde las personas buscan a sus parientes. Si al cabo del tiempo llega una persona por ti, formalizan el papel necesario y, listo, tienes una manera de escapar y al fin huir.  
Lo que pasa es que a mi nadie me ha venido a buscar. Por el simple hecho de que no tengo a nadie.  
Desde que entre me había encariñado con algunos compañeros, pero pasaban un par de años y les salían familiares por todos lados que venían a buscarlos. Así me fui quedando solo hasta el día de hoy.  
Mi último amigo se fue hace seis meses y solo estuvo aquí un año y medio. Me dijo que encontraría la forma de contactarse conmigo pero la verdad es que eso me tiene sin cuidado.  
He estado solo siempre, otra pizca de soledad no produciría un efecto en mí.  
Recuerdo muy poco lo que viví antes de entrar a este internado, tenia siete años pero mis papás siempre estaban distantes, hasta que murieron. Me dejaron una herencia, sabían que iban a morir. Ellos fueron los que me condenaron a este lugar tan frívolo. Lo tenían todo planeado, su testamento aclamaba el mas mínimo detalle y ya habían firmado los papeles de mi registro en el internado.  
Aunque como todo buen padre, y como toda buena madre, dejaron en claro que yo no podria reclamar mi herencia hasta los 18.

Decidí pararme de la cama, lo primero qe hice fue cerrar las cortinas. No recuerdo haberlas abierto antes pero daba lo mismo. La luz del Sol era irritante, siempre me había parecido así.  
Me di una ducha rápida y me vestí. Era sábado. No tenía nada que hacer. No quería ayudar en nada, no hoy. Me pasé el peine rápidamente. Me sentía cansado, no sé por qué pero no tenia ganas de nada. Me sentía algo... melancólico.  
Me senté en la cama, debía pensar en algo que hacer. Tal vez podría ir a pasear o algo así... El internado es tan grande que me llevaría un buen rato recorriéndolo completamente. Miré la cama vacía frente a mí.  
Mi habitación era compartida, solo que no había tenido un compañero de cuarto desde los trece años. Eran las doce del día, la hora de desayuno ya había pasado y la hora del almuerzo sería hasta las tres de la tarde.  
De todos modos no se me apetecía comer. Escuché como la puerta del cuarto se abrió casi de golpe y vi a uno de los manda más.

-Jasper, escucha...- ya lo estaba escuchando.  
¿Como podría ignorar su voz tan horriblemente rasposa? Además solo éramos dos, claro que lo estaba escuchando  
- Mira, acaba de entrar una nueva alumna.-  
Alumnos, eso éramos. Bueno, ¿y a mi que me importaba eso? casi todos los días entra y sale gente  
-Disculpe mi descortesía- lo dije con un tono mas bien mordaz, pero a él siempre le parecía que lo respetaba mucho... Que simpático.-Pero, Señor Adams, ¿debería preocuparme por eso?  
-No llamaría a eso preocupación. Pero sería bueno que te enteraras de esto antes de que te lleves un susto al ver a una desconocida durmiendo casi a tu lado.- explicó mientras hacia algunos movimientos raros con las manos. Esperen, acaso estaba insinuando que..?- Tendrás que compartir tu habitación.  
-¿Qué? - no era que me molestara, simplemente... Digo, ¡no he compartido mi cuarto desde hace demasiado tiempo! Joder, y lo peor es que es una chica. Tendría que limpiar mas seguido. Oh no, ya casi podía ver mi cuarto pintado en rosa.  
-¿Puedo contar contigo para eso?  
Hice una mueca de desagrado.  
-Jasper, por favor, trátala bien.- Eso sonó suplicante. Yo no puedo ser tan terrible... ¿verdad?  
El Sr. Adams seguía parado en la puerta, de repente giró su cabeza a un lado  
-Ya viene.- dijo- Se cortés.- dicho esto se marchó.

Hice la cabeza hacia atrás. Vamos, no puede ser tan malo. Sólo es compartir habitación con una chica; una simple persona bipolar con gustos distintos, llantos constantes, un toque de megalomanía, pasión, reglas – y con reglas me refiero a normas, no a esa cosa que les pasa a las mujeres- y berrinches. Acomodé mis manos cubriendo mi rostro. Una chica. Un ser superficial, demente y de mente retorcida. Bueno, tengo que ver también el lado agradable… puede que sea… normal. O tal vez no. Pensar en eso es torturante. Quizá es la persona más dulce del planeta y yo pensando en ella como si se tratara de un asesino serial encubierto.

-Tú debes de ser Jasper, ¿no?- de repente dijo una voz casi melódica.

Me quedé seco. Ya estaba aquí.


	3. Intentando conocerte

-Tú debes de ser Jasper, ¿no?- de repente dijo una voz casi melódica.

Me quedé seco. Ya estaba aquí.

Tragué Saliva. No tenía nada qué temer. Sólo es un ser humano como yo y como todos. Aunque ahora que lo pienso no sé qué era lo que me tenía tan nervioso.  
Una chica no me podía hacer nada. Digo, soy hombre y soy fuerte. No es por ser machista, (Bueno, un poco) pero generalmente las mujeres son débiles.

¿Qué no le agradara? No he tenido amigas del sexo femenino y nunca me ha importado, así que si no le caía bien, eso, realmente me daba igual.  
Entonces, ¿qué es lo que me preocupaba tanto?

- Ah, cierto. – Me reí por mi distracción, lo que de seguro a ella le pareció tonto.- Digo, sí.  
-Oh.-

Creo que la asusté o algo así porque se quedó callada y no avanzó.  
O tal vez pensaba que soy un autista frustrado por el hecho de que no la había mirado.  
Si, había estado mirando la cama vacía todo este tiempo.

-Perdona, ¿Cómo dijiste que te llamabas?- pregunté mientras volteaba a verla  
-No lo he dicho.-  
Eso me pareció cruel.  
Gruñí – y no me pregunten por qué.  
-Me llamo Mary Alice.- contestó mientras soltaba una risita.

¿Qué le habrá parecido gracioso? ¿Dije algo gracioso?  
Los próximos diez segundos me dediqué a observarla.  
Traía puesto un vestido azul de un tono… Dejémoslo en que era azul.  
Estaba a la justa altura de sus rodillas. Arriba del vestido llevaba puesto algún tipo de chaleco, pero con mangas, color blanco que le llegaba hasta la cintura.  
¡Vamos, Soy hombre, no sé de ropa!  
Su cabello estaba corto y suelto, era oscuro y su piel era pálida.  
La verdad es que de algún modo la encontraba atractiva.  
Al lado de ella estaban un par de maletas. Se veían pesadas

-¿Quieres que te ayude?-  
-¿Perdón?-

Creo que ella también se había distraído un poco

-Con las maletas.  
-Ah, claro. Digo, si no te molesta…- sonrió levemente.  
-Para nada. -

Me paré de golpe y me encaminé hacia ella. En los segundos que le siguieron me mareé, lo que hizo que me tambaleara. Mi madre siempre me decía que no me parara tan rápido porque pasaba esto, y justo ahora me vengo a acordar.  
Lo que era un camino hacia la puerta, terminó siendo un golpe contra la pared.

-¿Estás bien? – me preguntó, su voz parecía sorprendida.  
-Si si, solo me mareé un poco…  
- ¿Seguro?  
-Claro, claro. –

Soy la prueba viviente de que las personas se vuelven torpes cuando están con alguien del sexo opuesto.  
Cargué sus maletas y las dejé en la otra cama

-¡Vaya! ¿Qué traes ahí, eh? ¡Pesan como piedras!-  
Rió un poco y me miró avergonzada.  
- Con que eres tímida- habría jurado que eso fue un coqueteo de mi parte.

A partir de ahí se dedicó a arreglar sus cosas, me ofrecí a ayudarla pero se negó rotundamente.  
Y me carcomió la duda de que traían sus maletas.

-¿En serio sólo es ropa?- pregunté después de que me dijo que no la ayudara.

Me miró con cara de "Pues. ¿Qué más?"

Hice una mueca.  
- Ropa y _cosas_ de mujeres.  
-¿_Cosas _de mujeres? ¿Te refieres a maquillaje y todo eso?  
-Claro, maquillaje, libros, zapatos.  
-¿Qué tipo de libros?

-Novelas. No creo que te vayan a gustar.- admitió de manera dulce  
-No.

Cuando dije "no", fue como si todo el carisma con el que la había recibido hubiera desaparecido. A veces puedo ser frívolo hasta las entrañas, pero ¿qué se puede esperar de alguien como yo?

Se quedó callada.

**Alice POV **  
Que pesado que fue eso.  
Cuando entré me pareció una persona tierna, pero en ese momento creí que era una estatua parlante.

-Lo siento.- se disculpó. – Te daré tiempo para que termines de arreglar tus cosas.

Salió de la habitación a paso lento, supuse que iría a caminar o algo por el estilo.

Comencé a visualizar como organizarme, el cuarto era así:  
Al entrar, a unos dos metros se encontraban las camas con las cabeceras y uno de sus lados pegados a las paredes. Estaban separadas lo suficiente cómo para que una persona no se acorralara entre ellas.  
Las bases de cama eran de madera y estaban un poco altas.  
Tenían cajones, así que supongo que ahí se guardaba la ropa.  
De los dos metros que estaban libres antes de llegar a las camas, se derivaban dos pasillos; uno a la izquierda y otro a la derecha.  
El de la derecha te llevaba hasta la sala, era pequeña. Tenia un sillón largo como para unas cuatro personas color crema, y un televisor no muy moderno al centro.  
Había un radio encima de una mesa en una de las esquinas, y al lado una nevera pequeña.  
El pasillo izquierdo te llevaba a los baños, sí, eran dos.  
Cada uno con espejos de cuerpo completo, toallas, estantes, una regadera, inodoro y lavamanos.

En el baño que estaba libre comencé a acomodar todo para mi higiene personal: cepillo de dientes, peines, perfume, etc.  
Había además una cajonera, decidí que allí pondría mi ropa interior.  
-Y de paso ahorrarme la vergüenza de que Jasper la pudiera ver-

Me pasé horas –literalmente- acomodando todo lo que era mío. Fue todo un lío acomodar mi ropa en tan poco espacio. En realidad, tuve que hacerle un lugar en el baño.  
Cuando acabé me tumbé sobre la cama y en un cerrar de ojos ya estaba dormida.

**Jasper POV**

Caminé por todo el patio hasta que fue hora del almuerzo.  
Sólo comí la mitad de mi plato, no tenía hambre; era sólo para darme fuerza.  
Cuando terminé seguí dando vueltas y vueltas por todo el lugar.  
Podría andar en círculos y nunca me daría cuenta.  
Suelo hacer eso: perderme en mis pensamientos y dejar de prestar atención al presente.  
Es mejor concentrarme, entrar en mi mundo, en ese en el que nadie más entra.  
Finalmente, llegué al cuarto. Estaba totalmente oscuro y por inercia prendí la luz, era más que obvio que si no la encendía me iba a hacer unos buenos moretones antes de llegar a mi cama.

-¿Estabas dormida?-

Me sorprendió, al momento en que el cuarto se iluminó Alice estaba frotándose los ojos y acomodándose para finalmente sentarse.

- Si- contestó mientras bostezaba.  
-Siento haberte despertado- eso era sincero, esperaba que no estuviera aquí.  
- No hay problema.  
- Parece que llevas durmiendo un buen rato- alcé una ceja- ¿Saliste al menos un rato?  
- La verdad es que no…- respondió con ojos cansados- No tengo ganas. No hoy.  
-¿Tan siquiera comiste?-  
-Uhm, un desayuno pequeño antes de llegar.- la miré con algo de angustia.  
-Bueno, haz lo que quieras.

Me deshice de mis zapatos y del cinturón antes de acostarme, no hacía tanto calor como para quitarme la camisa, además que siendo la primera noche que ella pasara conmigo, sería algo… atrevido.

-Oye, no tienes que ser tan grosero.- al parecer, me reclamó.  
-Si bueno, intenta cambiarme.  
Me miró de mala gana.  
- A veces eres odioso.  
-Acabas de conocerme.  
-Precisamente.  
-Oye, perdón ¿Sí? No puedo evitarlo.- dije con una sonrisa descarada  
-Deberías intentarlo.  
-No lo creo.  
-¿Lo ves?  
- Ah.- suspiré- Ya te dije que no lo puedo evitar. Mira, la única mujer con la que me he llevado bien es con mi madre. No sé como les gusta a ustedes que la traten pero te aseguro que no estoy adaptado a eso.  
- Lo dices como si tuviera algo de diferencia.  
-¿Quieres que hable de pornografía contigo?- la miré indiferente, tal vez con eso se calmaría.  
- Te aseguro a que no ves pornografía.  
- No.  
- Eres algo bipolar.  
- Trato de controlar mis emociones, y aunque no lo creas, lo hago bastante bien.- me tapé los ojos con la almohada.  
-Yo creo que necesitas seguir practicando.  
-Yo creo que necesito dormir.

Se quedó callada unos instantes.  
Lo curioso de todo, es que esto no me parecía irritante. En alguna forma, me entretenía. Tan siquiera eran mejor que estar solo todo el tiempo.

-Perdón- quité la almohada de mi rostro y me incorporé- No estoy acostumbrado a la compañía. Me has caído de golpe. Será mejor que duermas, mañana tal vez te pueda caer un poco mejor.- sonreí, otra vez.

Eso de andarme haciendo el feliz se me daba bien.

- Y acerca de mi bipolaridad…- ella me clavó la mirada- No lo soy. Me creo mis propias opiniones y las voy, ahm, cómo decirlo… Justificando, a lo largo del día. Por decir, si decido que no me importa lo que hagas, no puedo permitirme mostrar interés en tus acciones. ¿Me entiendes? Es sólo un hábito que tengo, luego esas ideas cambian drásticamente. No soy tan malo como crees.

Suspiró y se quitó… lo que traía arriba del vestido, -la cosa que parecía chaleco.-  
- Te tomaré en cuenta a partir de mañana. Podríamos tener un comienzo mejor- sonrió, inmediatamente hice lo mismo.  
No sé por qué, sólo reaccioné ante mis instintos.  
-Duerme bien. Te hace falta.

-Descansa, que mañana te presentaré a una nueva persona.-comenté en broma  
-¿Se puede saber quién?- me siguió la corriente  
-Tal vez hayas oído hablar de él. Se llama Jasper.  
-Oh, creo que ya lo he visto. Mañana conocerás a una tal Mary Alice. Prepárate.  
-Créeme que lo haré.

Sonreí con fuerza para evitar reírme, aún así fue ella quien soltó la carcajada.


	4. Tendré que enamorarme

**Siento haberme tardado :S Es que la escuela y eso me tienen bien atareada, ademas en el resto de vacaciones me fui de viaje y no me dio tiempo .  
Lo siento.  
El capi se concentra en Jasper, bueno, hice todo lo posible para alargarlo!**

* * *

Jasper POV  
De nueva cuenta había amanecido. En días como este aborrezco que eso pase. Otro día haciendo nada cuando podría estar durmiendo durante doce horas y levantarme con una jaqueca terrible.  
Bueno, la parte de la jaqueca es la única que no me agrada.  
Cerré los ojos casi de inmediato, es un hábito que tenía para ver si podía dormir nuevamente.

Pasaron unos cinco minutos…

…diez…

…quince…

…veinte…

…treinta, y aún nada.

Quizá ya era hora de levantarme.  
Di un suspiro resignado. Me senté en mi regazo y cubrí mi cara con mis manos. Tenía los ojos un poco húmedos, ya saben, de cuando te despiertas y por el sueño sueltas unas lagrimillas.  
Intenté pensar en algo que hacer, pero mi mente estaba en blanco.  
La habitación estaba limpia, no me daba el lujo de desordenarla.  
Mire el reloj que estaba pegado a una de las paredes, eran las siete y media de la mañana.  
Mi mirada recorrió la habitación y encontró la de otro persona.

Me había olvidado de ella completamente.  
Ella estaba sentada en la orilla de la cama, con los pies en el piso y un libro entre manos.

- Buenos días.- pronunció por inercia.  
Alcé una ceja. Estaba intentando recordar su nombre.  
-Buenos días…- dije débilmente.-Alice.  
Me dedicó una sonrisa pese a mi extraño comportamiento.  
-¿Desde que hora estás despierta?  
-No lo sé, creo que no mucho. Quizá una hora o un poco más.  
-¿Por qué tan temprano?  
- Quería leer.  
-¿Qué lees?  
Me miró con un gesto sarcástico  
-Estás haciendo muchas preguntas. ¿No crees?  
- Bueno, es sólo curiosidad.  
-_. "Quizá haya__mos vivido mil vidas antes que esta y nos hayamos __encontrado en cada una de ellas. Y hasta es posible __que en cada ocasión nos  
hayamos separado por los __mismos motivos. Eso significa que este adiós es a un __tiempo un adiós de diez mil años y un preludio de __lo que vendrá."  
- _leyó en voz alta  
- "_Me gustaría decirte que todo se arreglará entre __nosotros, y te prometo hacer lo que esté en mis __manos para que así sea.  
Pero si no volvemos a __vernos y esta es una verdadera despedida, sé que __nos reencontraremos en otra vida.  
Volveremos a __encontrarnos, y aunque las estrellas hayan cam__biado, no nos amaremos sólo por esa vez, sino por __todas las veces anteriores"._

Me inmuté.

Soltó una risita burlona y dijo  
-_El cuaderno de Noah_. Es un libro de Nicholas Sparks.  
-Ah  
Bostezó, colocó un separador entre las páginas del libro y terminó por cerrarlo.

-¿No que querías leer?  
-Ya he leído suficiente.  
- Si tú lo dices.- Me paré, y estiré mis brazos hacia arriba, mi cuerpo estaba entumecido.

Se hizo un silencio. Ni incómodo ni cómodo. Un simple y sencillo silencio.

-Es raro, ¿no?  
Me voltee a verla desconcertado. ¿De qué me estaba hablando?  
-¿Yo?  
-No.- contestó riéndose- Cuando una persona está enamorada dice que se sienten cosquillas en la panza. Y yo nunca he sentido mariposas en el estómago.

No sé a que venía el tema, pero a decir verdad era algo… interesante, de qué hablar.

-Quizá no te has enamorado- dije con descaro  
- Puede ser.- contestó sin ánimo- O quizá es distinto para cada quién.

Me quede callado.

-Yo creo que, definitivamente, es distinto para cada quien. – dijo ella- Si lo piensas bien quizá puedas entenderme. Digo, somos diferentes entre nosotros. Quizá hay alguien que cuando está en alguna situación con alguien que le gusta tiene una tranquilidad enorme y solo ve el lado bueno.- suspiró- Mientras otros se ahogan en sus propios nervios y sólo piensan en lo malo que podría resultar.

-Pero quizás es lo mismo para todos y si sienten esa tranquilidad es porque entonces sólo es una conquista más para ellos y les da igual lo que pase. – La contradije- Pero bueno, no es porque tu teoría no sea buena o algo así. Sólo soy abierto de mente- terminé.

Hizo una mueca, se quedó pensando.

-Tal vez tengas razón. Pero si fuera así, ¿necesariamente la persona tendría que sentir "mariposas en el estómago?-

Sonreí.

- Te doy la razón, entonces.

- Misión cumplida. – dijo con sarcasmo, sonriente.- Siento que eres muy formal conmigo.- soltó de repente. Bah, aquí reafirmo que las mujeres son bipolares. ¡Quién cambia tan bruscamente la conversación! Yo no lo he hecho al menos. O bueno, no lo sé.

- Es que… no he tenido amigas.- me encogí de hombros y de repente sentí arder mis mejillas.

Rió un poco.

- Vamos, no es tan malo tener compañía.  
-¿Eh?- me detuve a pensar a que se refería- Ah, no, no es que no me guste tener amigos. Es que, bueno… sólo convivía con mis compañeros de cuarto y pues, nunca había sido una mujer.  
-¿Y no conoces a nadie más?  
- Sólo los que trabajan aquí.  
-¿Y del internado no conoces a nadie? – abrió los ojos como plato.  
- No.- Me sorprendía su reacción. ¿En serio es muy raro eso de no tener amigos?  
- Debe serte difícil. – asumió.  
-La verdad es que no- hice una mueca, esto me confundía- ¿Por qué debería?  
-¿No te hablan las mujeres? Ya sabes… ¿no te coquetean o algo por el estilo?

_Flashback  
_

_Estábamos en clase de Matemáticas. Me había tocado sentarme hasta atrás, gracias a dios.  
Bien, no me gusta verle la cara a los maestros. Son desesperantes._

_De repente escuché un sonido algo irritante._

_-¿Me lo pasas?- preguntó la niña de al lado muy sonriente.  
-¿Qué cosa?- Si, soy excesivamente distraído.  
-Mi lápiz- contestó- Por favor._

_Miré aquel objeto que estaba mas cerca de ella que de mí._

_-Agáchate tú. – contesté a secas. Y ella… se empezó a reir.  
-Eres tan gracioso.- dijo mientras se movía de manera rara para "contener la risa"- ¿Cómo te llamas?  
- Jasper.  
- Oh, yo me llamo…. (N/a: Jasper olvidó completamente esta parte)  
-Ajá.  
-¿Entonces me pasas el lápiz?-  
Que insistente que era. En vez de tratar de hacerme plática ya lo hubiera recogido.  
-Ya te dije que no._

_Me miró desagradablemente y nunca más me dirigió la palabra…_

_Fin del Flashback_

-Creo que no.  
-Te quedaste pensando en eso un buen rato- dijo Alice mientras se reía- Ay Jasper.  
-¿Te doy risa? -  
Era una pregunta, no lo dije de manera cruel.  
- Si. A veces. – contestó sencillamente, sin perder esa sonrisa que traía desde hace buen rato.

-Mmm. ¿De qué hablábamos antes de que te rieras de mi en mis narices?  
- Pues, me reí cuando me dijiste que no tenías amigos, así que…- se quedó callada por unos segundos.- Creo que estábamos hablando sobre lo que siente la gente cuando se enamora.

-Tendré que enamorarme para decírtelo.- sonreí  
- Entonces esperaré a que lo hagas.- me devolvió la sonrisa.

Quizá he utilizado mucho el verbo "sonreír" y sus conjugaciones y derivados, pero creo que es lo que me provoca tener compañía.  
Estar con alguien era cómodo y eso salía de mi monotonía.  
Claro, para alguien acostumbrado a la soledad, salir de ella era algo difícil. Pero con alguien como Alice todo se facilitaba.

-¿En qué piensas?- me preguntó.  
-En ti.

Se sonrojó.  
Y eso hizo que yo también.

- No, o sea, es que…- comencé a balbucear- Digo que, pensaba en que me caes bien y… así. – no sabía que decirle, había interpretado mal pero no me sentía culpable por ello.

-Si bueno, tú también.- se encogió- ¿Saldrás hoy?- cambió el tema  
- Claro, al menos para comer.  
- Oh, entonces haré lo mismo.- dijo sin preocupaciones.

Me miró, sonriendo nuevamente, y sólo asentí. No hablamos hasta salir de la habitación.


	5. Yo no soy de mentir

****

Alice POV

- ¿Y a dónde iremos?- pregunté inocentemente

Me miró alzando una ceja

-Tienes esa maña ¿no?- le dije antes de que pudiera contestar, dejándolo con la boca abierta.  
-¿Qué maña?- pareció que su expresión se marcó más.  
-Alzas la ceja todo el tiempo.  
-Ah. – contestó y miró a otro lado, como si estuviera pensando.

No dije nada y seguí caminando a su lado.

-La verdad no me había dado cuenta.- me contestó.

Le sonreí y me pareció ver un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.  
Metió sus manos en sus bolsillos y las oprimió con fuerza (digo yo).

-Eres algo tímido ¿cierto?  
- No. – dejó en claro y volvió a alzar su ceja.- Es que… No soy comunicativo- rió forzosamente, si, eso hasta yo podía notarlo.  
-No tienes que reírte si no quieres- lo dije pero en cierto punto de la frase me dio una ligera gracia  
Sonrió realmente, y me miró con gesto de agradecimiento.  
-Eh… si, te estaba llevando al comedor.- dijo de repente.  
-Ah si. ¿Está lejos? – esa pregunta se me hacia correcta puesto que el internado era muy grande y por lo tanto las distancias entre las instalaciones podían ser muy mayores.  
-Depende de a cual quieras ir.- me miró.  
-¿Y cómo voy a saber a cual quiero ir si no los conozco?

Rió en gesto de burla.

-Mira, hay varios. Para ser exactos hay cuatro.  
-¿Y que tienen de diferentes?  
-Ahm, uno esta más lejos que otro. – lo mire cruel. ¿Eso me debía de dar risa?

- Está bien, está bien. En uno hay pura comida vegetariana, en otro hay menús con base a dietas a enfermedades comunes como anemia y diabetes. Los otros dos son como cualquier otra cafetería.  
- Está bien. Prefiero uno de los dos últimos. –afirmé.  
-Espero no te moleste, te llevaré al que está un poco más lejos. Es que, la cocinera de verdad que hace delicias y es agradable- sonrió y pasó una mano por su cabello, acomodándolo hacia atrás- A nuestro paso lento llegaremos en 10 minutos  
-No tengo prisa por llegar- me encogí de hombros.  
-Es temprano, no hay por qué apurarse.

Vi sus ojos que estaban concentrados en los míos, y vi también mi reflejo en ellos.  
Podía ver a una Alice nueva, una Alice feliz. Por la vista periférica pude notar como acomodaba sus brazos entrelazados en su pecho y largaba un suspiro. Ya había dejado de mirarme para seguir caminando, pero yo aún seguía con mi trabajo de estudiar sus facciones.  
Era una persona, en verdad, fascinante.  
Era misterioso y no intencionalmente, sólo no le gustaba expresarse; y eso para mi era fascinante. Era como una obra de arte.

-¿En qué piensas, Jasper? – sentí que decir su nombre lo traería de vuelta a la Tierra  
-¿Eh?- esa respuesta era consecuencia de la distracción característica de él. Se me hacía enternecedor- Pensaba en, qué hubiera pasado si hubieras elegido a ir al comedor vegetariano.  
Me reí y se me quedó viendo.

-¿Qué?  
-Oh… ¿En serio? – dije  
- Claro.- sonrió.- Yo no soy de mentir  
-Mmm. ¿Y que te imaginabas?  
- Imaginaba que, hubiera seguido mi rumbo aunque no supieras donde quedaba el comedor vegetariano.-

A pesar de su tono malicioso, supe que esa era la verdad y aunque normalmente las personas así no son de mi agrado, esta era, definitivamente una excepción.

_-You see this life as nothing but a song without no rime...- _susurraron sus labios de una manera provocativa, se veían hinchados y húmedos, como si acabara de dar un beso.  
-_Dap dadadah..._ – tarareos que me imagino eran parte de la canción. A pesar de la sencillez, podía notar que su voz tenía un toque encantador.  
Y hacía que de sus melodías parecieran milagros.  
-_You're trying to find a boy inside a man…- _sonrió y me miró- ¿Qué pasa?-  
-Oh- me sonrojé, me había olvidado de que era tan obvia. – Sólo te veía. Ah. Te veía cantar… veía como cantas, bueno, escuchaba como cantas.  
-¿Y bien?- alzó su ceja y se mostró engreído ante mi nerviosismo  
- Perfecto.  
-¿Sólo eso?  
-Si, simplemente perfecto. No tienes voz para algo más que perfecto. – sonreí y soltó su carcajada, sentí que me estaba coqueteando.  
-Muéstrame tú.

Lo miré sin dudar

-_Guess mine is not the first heart broken_… -comencé- _Hello, I'm just a fool_…ahm, _baby can't you se_…- Era claro que no me sabía la cancion.- _but now there's no where to hide..._- me acerqué a el y comencé a reirme.

-Tu canción es… tan congruente- mencionó mientras enlazaba su brazo y el mio.  
- Jajaja, si. Lo es. – lo miré fijamente pero me desvió los ojos.- ¿Falta mucho?  
-Ya llegamos.

A unos 10 metros podía ver la entrada del comedor, no había mucha gente aún pero podía ver como caminaban los… ¿alumnos? ¿internos? No sé como llamarlos, con sus bandejas llenas de comida.

Me quedé parada, y no lo hice a propósito.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Tienes miedo de entrar?  
-¿Qué?- - No, no es que bueno, será... tú sabes, raro.  
-Si, yo sé, raro.- alzó una ceja nuevamente mientras pronunciaba esas frases remojadas en sarcasmo.

Hice una mueca de disgusto

-Perdón.- dijo- ¿Entramos, entonces?  
Cerré mis ojos y suspiré.  
-No pasará nada, solo iremos a comer.- dijo bromeando

Sonreí. Tenía razón. Nada malo iba a _pasarnos._

* * *

Nothing But a Song, yo la tengo de Tiago Iorc, no sé si originalmente sea de algun otro artista.  
Y Hopelessly devoted to you del Soundtrack de Grease :)  
Lamento que el capitulo haya sido corto, pero me gustó.


	6. Amor a primera vista

**Alice POV  
**  
Me giré a verlo y comencé a caminar hacia atrás. Es decir, de cierto modo aun avanzaba hacia la cafetería.  
El sólo me veía como tratando de descifrar el por qué lo hacia. Mi intención era seguir viendo todas sus reacciones.  
Como si fuera una nueva especie a estudiar, por mas cruel que suene.

-Es suficiente, si sigues te caerás.- dijo negando con la cabeza, me detuve y pronto llegó a mi lado.  
Gruñí.  
-No me he bañado- soltó.

Ese no era un comentario agradable.  
-¿Qué tiene que ver eso?  
-Que me recuerdes que después de comer, me tengo que bañar.- mostró sus dientes.  
-Entonces eso haré.  
-Vamos.- su mano rozó la mía, hizo unos movimientos sobre mis dedos abriéndoles paso a los suyos durante unos segundos pero finalmente los soltó y siguió su propio camino.

Bajé mi vista y moví mis pies nerviosamente hasta que su voz me interrumpió

-¿Alice?- pronunció ya dentro del comedor.  
Me volteé para poder verlo y asentí encaminándome hacia el. El esperó a mi llegada.

-¿Te sucede algo?- preguntó mientras acomodaba un mechón de cabello detrás de mi oreja.  
-No.- contesté.

No sabía lo que estaba pasando.  
Era una repentina atracción hacia Jasper la que me hacía sentir fuera de mí. Pero, estamos hablando de haberlo conocido un día antes.  
No sabía lo que quería. Y no sabía lo que él quería. Y Probablemente, el tampoco sabía lo que quería.

-¿Crees en el amor a primera vista?- le dije, esperando una respuesta sincera.  
- Debes dejar de leer tantas novelas. –me evadió el tema y dicho esto comenzó a caminar hacia el bufet.

Su respuesta no me decepcionó, ya que de él no me esperaba nada.  
Seguí sus pasos sin mucho afán y comenzó a servirse unos panecillos y fruta.

-¿Puedes servirme, por favor?- le pregunté y me dedicó un sí con la cabeza. No estaba preocupada en qué iba a comer, realmente.

-Siento que de alguna forma todos los que se enamoran, lo hacen a primera vista. Quizá no lo sienten aún, pero pensando un "Yo no me imaginaría estando con ella o con él" ya están imaginándose estando con esa persona. – Contestó a mi pregunta- Porque, bueno, nunca sabes los giros que da la vida. – me alcanzó mi bandeja- ¿Por dónde quieres sentarte?-  
El espacio era grande y habían varias mesas largas vacías y otras cuentas mesas más pequeñas, también desocupadas. Unas al fondo, pegadas a los ventanales, en el centro.

-Oh ¡Jasper!- chilló de pronto una voz proveniente de una señora con un poco de sobrepeso, de tez morena oscura, y cabello recogido hacia atrás.-¡Cariño! Cuánto tiempo sin verte- la señora parecía muy encariñada con él.  
- Vamos, sólo fue una semana- contestó el con la misma racha de felicidad.  
- Una semana cruel.  
-Sí que lo fue. Extrañaba ya tus besos.

¿Besos?

¿Qué?

Las carcajadas de los dos me hicieron salir de mi trance.  
-Muchachita, te pusiste tan pálida, ¡creí que te ibas a desmayar!- dijo la mujer entre risas-  
- Son postres, no te preocupes- afirmó Jasper mientras me tocaba el hombro e intentaba hacer una maravilla sosteniendo su bandeja con una sola mano.  
-Ay- murmuró ella alzando una ceja(ya veo de dónde sacó Jasper esa maña)- ¿Y quién es ella, coqueto?- le preguntó y él solo rió.- ¿Eres nueva, cielo? Porque no te he visto por aquí.  
-Sí, recién entre ayer.  
-Es mi compañera de cuarto. Alice, ella es Norma, Norma, Alice.-hizo la común presentación  
-Mucho gusto niña.- me dio la mano mientras sonreía.- Eres muy linda. Me recuerdas a una sobrina de mi marido.  
-Norma, ya te he dicho que la familia de tu marido también es la tuya.- mencionó él.  
-Oh, cierto.- dijo antes de comenzar a reírse fuertemente.  
Su risa era graciosa y escandalosa, lo que me provocó reír también.  
-Bueno, ahora con permiso nos sentaremos a comer.  
-Si si, más vale gorditos y sanos que flacos y enfermos – nos despidió con la mano mientras nosotros avanzábamos hasta una de las mesas del fondo.

-Ah, ¡Jasper! – gritó de repente cuando ya íbamos a mitad del recorrido- Es linda, no la dejes ir.

Fingí no haber escuchado y apresuré mi paso para "ganar" la mesa, aunque era un argumento estúpido porque no había tanta gente.  
El tardó unos segundos más en llegar.  
Puse mi bandeja en la mesa y me dispuse a jalar la silla para poder sentarme, pero alguien mas lo hizo por mi.

-Gracias.- dije, para terminar la conversación antes de empezarla.  
-¿Cómo te llamas?- dijo el desconocido, mientras Jasper se sentaba en frente de mí y ponía su bandeja pegada a la mía.  
-Alice.- contesté a secas.

**Jasper POV **

**  
**Vi como aquel mono disfrazado de humano le coqueteaba. Pero, ¿y qué?, ése era problema de ella.  
-Alice.- contestó.  
Noté que me estaba mirando, como esperando una aprobación de mí parte.  
Fijé mi vista en ella y noté que estaba algo incómoda.

-Oye, la dama tiene compañía. Digo, por si no te habías dado cuenta- dije con un tono más bien neutral pero lo suficientemente amenazante.  
-¿Eres algo de ella?- preguntó _el mono. _  
Suspiré.  
- A ti qué te importa eso.  
-Me importa ella.- y le guiñó un ojo. Puaj.  
-Lárgate de aquí James. _Nos _molestas_._  
-Sólo porque tengo cosas que hacer- sí claro, comer bananas.- Cuídate de éste- me señaló- Si te hace algo, cuenta conmigo- tomó su mano y le plantó un beso. Alice soltó una risita y un sonrojo cubrió toda su cara.

¡Por dios! ¿En serio _esa cosa_ le gustaba?

-Si fuera mujer, tendría mejores gustos.  
-Quién sabe.  
-Te lo estoy afirmando.- dije mientras me metí de golpe un trozo de fruta a la boca.  
-Te vas a atragantar si comes tan rápido- sus delicadas manos partieron en pedazos mas pequeños la fruta y con ayuda de los cubiertos comenzó a introducirlos en su agraciada boca.

Me imagino que en dónde sea que hubiera estado antes, le habían enseñado buenos modales, pues el camino de su comida era directo a su boca: no como la mía que viajaba del plato a mi barbilla y de ahí al plato y luego a mi boca.  
Si no entienden eso, me refiero a que sabía comer, en cambio yo hasta para eso era torpe.

-¿Por qué no comes? Ya pasaron cinco minutos desde tu primer bocado.  
-Es que tu comentario me preocupó y he estado masticando desde entonces.-

Está bien. Creo que debo de ocultar más a fondo mi malhumor.  
Me ignoró totalmente.  
Hizo una cara tipo "Ya vas a empezar" y siguió comiendo.

-Perdóname otra vez. Es que James…- empecé, y por lo que vi, ella quería que continuara.

No terminé la frase y sus ojos totalmente abiertos se clavaron en mí.

-Alice, ¿Te gusta James? – pregunté. Y no sé por qué lo hice- Perdón. No debí haber dicho eso. Olvídalo…- Miré mi plato y en silencio empecé a comer.  
- No lo sé. A penas lo conozco.  
-Hace un rato me preguntaste sobre el amor a primera vista…- seguía cabizbajo, no podía verla mientras hablaba de eso.  
Alice soltó sus cubiertos y puso sus manos sobre la mesa.  
-Jasper. Hay casos ¿sí? Tú mismo dijiste que a veces uno ni siquiera se da cuenta.

Me sentía tan infantil. La miré directamente, no sabía qué excusa decirle ante mi comportamiento.  
Pero no confiaba en sus palabras.  
Al fin y al cabo las mujeres no piensan igual que los hombres.  
No sé si esta intentando atraparme y jugar conmigo, no sé si no le importo, no sé si tan siquiera se ha dignado en pensar en mí.

-¿De qué estas preocupado?- sus labios hablaron. ¿Tanto se me notaba?  
-¿Por qué no sabes?  
-Oh… Mira, Jasper, para enamorarme de alguien tengo que conocerlo al menos.  


-No estoy hablando de que estés enamorada. Estoy hablando de que te guste.- encogí mis hombros, la curiosidad me estaba matando. Porque eso era ¿no? Curiosidad.

No contestó.

-O sea, ¿no estas haciendo algún plan malévolo para que caiga en tus redes?- expliqué- Ya sabes, eso es lo que hacen las mujeres…

Se rió tan fuerte que tuvo que taparse la boca.  
-No. Mira, Así somos. No sabemos lo que queremos. Cuando nos preguntan algo y respondemos "no se" no es en realidad un plan malévolo para salirnos con la nuestra. No, simplemente es que "no sabemos". Eso es lo que pasa. O al menos eso es lo que a mí me pasa, no se si las demás mujeres hagan "planes malévolos"

-Bueno, ya corta el chiste. No se me hace gracioso.- y eso pareció darle mas risa.

Miré como me veía y negaba mientras seguía riendo. Era como una criatura inocente, indiferente a todo lo que pasara alrededor, colocó una mano en su pecho y la otra la tenía aun en la mesa.

Se veía tan frágil. Tan vulnerable, poseía un carisma tan sublime y un aspecto inocentemente atractivo.  
No sé que me estaba pasando. Cuando estaba con Alice mi perspectiva del mundo cambiaba, todo comenzaba a tener sentido y su compañía no era para quejarse.  
Tardamos aproximadamente veinte minutos para terminar y salir de allí.

-Jasper…- me llamó su voz angelical cuando ya íbamos caminando hacia la salida  
-Dime.  
-Te tienes que llegar a bañar.

**Alice POV**

Sus labios húmedos tocaron mi frente proporcionándome un beso.  
Una opresión en el pecho y una ola de electricidad recorriendo mis brazos y espalda se dieron paso. Sus ojos brillosos fueron la última cosa que vi antes de cerrar los míos.  
Una sonrisa se mostró en mi cara y sentí ardiendo mi piel.

-Jasper, te tienes que llegar a bañar. – repetí y pude escuchar su melódica risa endulzando mis oídos.


	7. ¿Debería besarla?

**Perdón por la tardanza! Se me han juntado las tareas y problemas de salud :S  
Gracias por todos sus comentarios (: Me motivan a seguir escribiendo, jaja. En serio, gracias .  
Tambien perdonenme si el cap les parece muy corto :F  
Hago lo que puedo!**

* * *

Jasper POV  
Caminamos más rápido que antes y en poco tiempo habíamos llegado ya a la habitación.  
Cuando mi mano hizo contacto con la manija pude sentir el frío que invadía mi palma.  
Miré a Alice de reojo y susurró un "apúrate" Mientras movía desesperadamente los pies.

-¿Tienes… prisa?- le pregunté ante su comportamiento  
-No, es que me pone nerviosa que tardes tanto.- dijo volteando a ver hacia otro lado.

Esta chica era un estuche de monerías.

- Oh- fue el único sonido que salió de mi boca.

Me recargué contra la puerta aun cerrada y fingí un bostezo.

-El día esta… interesante ¿no?- comenté y enseguida me fulminó con la mirada  
-¿Qué haces?- preguntó  
-Yo no estoy haciendo nada.  
-Abre, entonces.  
-No harás un berrinche porque no abra la puerta, ¿cierto?

Me miró con desagrado.  
-No. – contestó aun con la vista sobre mi- Te gusta molestar ¿Eh?. Luego te vas a tener que aguantar. - se cruzó de brazos, me pareció divertido e infantil.

Reí un poco  
-Sí, claro. – torció la cara tipo "Me ofendiste", yo solo negué con la cabeza y abrí la puerta.

-Eres un grosero, Jasper.- dijo después de cerrar fuertemente la puerta.  
-No seas lloricona.- me reí de su intento de parecer enojada.  
Puso sus manos sobre sus caderas y abrió la boca para decir algo prudente, pero lo que salió de su boca era risa pura.

-Vamos Jasper, compórtate. Vete a bañar.- pasó a mi lado y me dio un empujón con el hombro.

-¿Me ayudas?. – Bromeé, pero creo que a Alice no le cayó muy bien la bromita, puesto que su cara había pasado todos los colores del arcoíris.- Oye, no era en serio.

-Ya lo sé.- contestó desafiante.

Me encaminé hacia el baño después de haberla mirado durante unos segundos.

Abrí el agua caliente y la dejé caer sobre mi cuerpo desnudo.  
No se por qué, pero hasta en los día soleados yo encontraba manera de refrescarme con calor.  
Las gotas golpeaban insistentes contra mis duros músculos mientras yo sólo las dejaba correr.  
La razón no la sé, pero en ese instante me di cuenta de lo que me estaba pasando.  
Me estaba _enamorando. _

Y ese, no es un estado en el cual me guste estar.  
Es más, si alguien alguna vez en mi vida me hubiera hablado de "Enamorarse" yo habría pensado que exageraba.  
Si, que el término "Enamorarse" lo usan inapropiadamente. Que generalmente, solo es atracción física, y una muy fuerte. O que sólo es un cariño repentino, que desaparece cuando conocen a alguien más.  
Pero, lo estaba _sintiendo. _Y no encuentro alguna otra palabra que describa cómo.

Y ahí estaba.  
Bajo el agua pensando en un absurdo sentimiento.  
_Enamorado._  
¿Cómo pude llegar a eso?  
En serio, esa palabra no me gusta en lo absoluto.  
Enamorado, y de Alice.  
De alguien que acababa de conocer. Quizá era demasiado pronto para llegar a esa conclusión, quizá es común sentir esto pero como es la primera mujer con la que me relaciono creo que estoy enamorado.  
Está bien, eso es tonto. Estoy enamorado.

Sentí arder mi cuerpo, y no sé si era el agua que cada vez estaba calentándose más o era una reacción que tengo ante este tipo de situaciones.

¿Qué iba a hacer?

Nada. No haría nada hasta que me asegure de que quiera tener algo conmigo, aunque para ella solo sea diversión.

Alice POV

Escuché el sonido del agua cayendo, Jasper había entrado ya al baño.  
Suspiré y me acosté en la cama. Cerré los ojos.

¿Qué pasaba?  
Con el beso de Jasper sentí una corriente de electricidad por todo mi cuerpo. Con electricidad trato de explicar la sensación de frío y calor que me recorrió en ese instante.  
Me estremezco diciendo que recibí un beso de Jasper. Jasper.  
Un beso. Y fue quizá el más dulce que me hayan dado en toda mi vida.  
Miré el techo. Y me puse a pensar en ¿Cuántas veces lo habría hecho él?  
Me imaginaba a Jasper sólo, en mi posición: tirado sobre la cama pensando, inquieto, refugiando su mirada en el techo.

Cómo me gustaría saber que piensa en mi.  
Sé qué es algo estúpido y hasta parece un delirio, es decir, ¿cuántas horas llevo de conocerlo?  
Es algo ilógico haberme encaprichado con él tan pronto.

Habrían pasado unos diez minutos en cuanto escuché una puerta abrirse.  
Me incorporé, y lo siguiente que vi fue a Jasper con el pecho descubierto, secándose el cabello con una toalla y con unos jeans puestos.

Jasper Pov

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunté cuando la vi  
-Nada, ¿por qué esa pregunta?- irónicamente, me respondió con otra pregunta.  
-Es que te veo algo… alborotada. Bueno, alborotada suena mal- hizo una mueca- Nerviosa, entonces.  
-Mmm…  
-¿Quieres que salgamos otra vez a caminar? – le dije  
-Como quieras tú.

Sonreí.

-Preferiría quedarme aquí.-  
-¿Y sólo por eso vas a estar sin camisa?- me dijo enseguida, sonriendo.

Me miré. Había olvidado que no la traía puesta.  
Me agaché para sacar una camisa de los cajones de la cama, la escuché reir levemente mientras me la ponía.

-Jasper.- me llamó riendo aún.  
-Dime- me acomodé el cabello que se me había alborotado al momento de vestirme y pude ver a Alice parada frente a mi  
-Para ser hombre…-se acercó a mi oído susurrando, acomodando sus manos en mi pecho.

Tragué saliva.  
Sentí su respiración en mi cuello, y junto con el tacto de sus manos no puedo ni describir lo agradable que era estar así con ella.

-…Te tardas mucho bañándote.- me soltó para enseguida comenzar a reírse frenéticamente.

- Es que no tenía quién me ayudara- le contesté en defensa, comprendió que lo decía por lo de hace unos momentos y volvió a sonrojarse. Algo que se veía, terriblemente lindo en una piel tan pálida como la suya.

Me acerqué a ella e inevitablemente miré sus labios rosas, que cubrían unos dientes perfectos.  
Lo incómodo fue que ella se dio cuenta y me miraba directamente con sus profundos ojos.  
El susurro de mi respiración parecía música a todo volumen, era lo único que podía escuchar: mi aliento mezclándose con el de ella. Alice tragó una bocanada de aire, su pecho se expandió y sus pupilas se dilataron.

¿Qué seguía? ¿Debería… besarla?


	8. Romeo sin Julieta

**Looo siento otra vez por la tardaanza!! Pero en serio la escuela es un lío TT y tengo muy poco tiempo para irle avanzando, i tenia el capi listo desde el jueves pero Oh, (pareciera que lo hacen a proposito!!), me cortaron el internet. Bueno, ahi se cuidan y gracias por sus comentarios  
Estéense bien y nose, ojala que les guste el cap :) Hago lo mejor que puedo! Ah, y me di cuenta de un error mío, en los primeros capitulos Jasper narró que eran 3 comedores, y con la llegada de Alice le dijo que eran 4 :F no le afecta a la historia pero pues, jaja, es que se me olvidó totalmente, perdon por mi torpeza (:**

* * *

Sentí mi pulso en cada rincón de mi cuerpo. Mi corazón estaba gritando y yo no quería escucharlo.

Tal vez lo mejor sería no besarle, tal vez me podría arrepentir de no hacerlo. Ya saben, las oportunidades no se pierden, tú las dejas ir y otro las aprovecha.  
Su aliento invadió todo mi aire, el oxígeno se había transformado en su perfume.  
Sentí _dolor._ Estaba viviendo una emoción, quizá la más fuerte que nunca haya sentido.

Es extraño en todo lo que puedo pensar en menos de cinco segundos. Y estaba sufriendo, era una tortura tenerla a mi disposición y no decidirme por qué hacer. No sé que era. Tenía miedo de que me rechazara, vivir algo así no es simple. El orgullo te hace actuar como si no te importara, claro, porque no te queda nada más que pretender que te da igual, pero por dentro estás muriendo, estás deseando ser algo más que otro obstáculo en la vida de ella, te sientes impotente, y quisieras tener todo lo que pudiste haber tenido si no fuera por ese bendito orgullo que no te deja dar el primer paso.  
El primer paso, cinco segundos… Cinco segundos, y seguimos igual.

¿Por qué ella no me besaba? ¿Por qué tenía que ser yo? ¿Por qué tiene que gustarme tanto?  
Exhalé. Este podría ser un buen comienzo.  
…o no. Pero ya me había decidido a acercarme, y si no lo hacia en ese instante, mis ganas iban a diluirse en mis pensamientos sobre las mil y un maneras que tendría para rechazarme, y como siempre, me hubiera quedado pensando ¿Qué hubiera pasado si…?  
Me acerqué.  
Mis labios chocaron contra los suyos, que estaban a medio abrir.  
Mi labio inferior comenzó a golpetear los suyos que aún no me correspondían, pero no se hacían a un lado. La tomé de los hombros mientras me inclinaba aún mas para poder estar a su altura. Una ráfaga de miles de agujas punzando se hizo presente en mi pecho y cuello. Me ardía la boca, y sentía que mis mejillas iban a explotar ante tal temperatura.

**  
Alice Pov**

Lo sentí sobre mí, sus manos grandes en mis hombros, y aquel enrojecimiento que siempre tenía que soportar cuando pasaba por situaciones a las que no estaba acostumbrada.  
Mi cabeza comenzó a patinar.

-Jasper…- dije cuando aún estaba en mí, provocando que su sabor a exquisitez entrara a mi boca, humedeciendo más mis labios.

Era, de una manera horrible, satisfactoria. Un momento mágicamente mal, me llenaba de dudas. ¿Quería sólo probarme? Es decir, era demasiado pronto para algo así.  
Yo sé que para mucha gente un beso no significa nada, pero es que la gente así no entiende la forma en que yo siento. Siento profundo, estoy segura de que todo es más de lo que parece.  
Diablos, ¿Qué es lo que el quiere? ¿Quiere solo jugar?  
Me siento tonta y tradicional hacerme esas preguntas cuando todo es reciente, pero no quiero salir dolida. Aunque si mañana me dijera que en realidad no quiere nada, me partiría el alma.  
Y aunque no me hubiera enganchado tanto con él, dolería, y superarlo costaría tanto. Verle a diario y pensar: Yo tuve algo con él, y nunca quise que terminara.  
Pero me refiero a que, el no me ha dicho nada. No me ha dicho que me quiere, ni que le atraigo. No está amarrado a mí. Y no quiero amarrarlo a mí. Sólo quiero la verdad, y el no me ha mentido.

-Jasper…- volví a decir, separando mi cara de la suya.

Me miró más bien, común. No podía descifrarle nada en su silencio.  
Pero sus ojos me ahogaban en preguntas.

-Esto va demasiado rápido.

Afirmé insegura. Creía en el amor, y creía que cuando se daba, no medía tiempo y no le importaban las condiciones. Pero, ¿esto era amor? ¿No era sólo un capricho, un juego sucio de mi mente? Tal vez tenía la costumbre de pensar que estaba enamorada, engañando a sí a toda mi mente haciendo que mi cuerpo actuara como si estuviera en ese estado, pero en el fondo no sentía nada. Yo sé que lo que diré no tiene nada que ver con lo que había pensado antes pero, creo que así como he estado pensando en él, podría acostumbrarme a pensar que _no _estoy enamorada de Jasper. Entonces, aquella gran mentira terminaría siendo verdad. Pero habría tirado a la basura todos aquellos minutos, todas esas horas en que estaba ocupada pensando en él.  
Lo que digo es estúpido.  
Estoy enamorada de Jasper.

Por un beso, me perdí. Perdí la razón, y perdí mi cordura.

-¿En serio crees eso? – preguntó sacándome de mi ensueño.

Por un momento creí que me había leído la mente y estaba a punto de sonrojarme otra vez. Vaya, que inocente me sentí. ¿Alguien que puede leer la mente? Sí, claro.

-Es qué, no lo sé… no sé qué creer. Creí que, no sé, esto llevaría más tiempo…

-Esto… ¿Te lo esperabas?- alzó su ceja, su cara parecía curiosa, pero no le quitaba lo coqueto.

Su pregunta me estremeció. Que vergüenza, o sea, seguramente le diría "Claro, desde que te vi he estado pensando en las diferentes formas de conquistarte y cómo lo disfrutarías"  
Miré hacia otro lado, no podía exponerme así.  
Él sonrió.

- Romeo y Julieta se besaron, si mal no recuerdo, en su primer encuentro.

Dijo acercándose peligrosamente, colocando sus manos en su bolsillo, evitando el contacto conmigo, restregándome su seductor encanto en todos mis sentidos.

Sólo me imaginaba cómo estaría disfrutando esta humillación. Quiero decir, las declaraciones no son lo mío. Y creo que siempre esa parte le corresponde a los hombres.

Tomó mi mano, entrelazó nuestros dedos.  
Lo miré.  
Me miró.

¿Y ahora qué?  
¿Me juraría quererme por siempre? Yo sé que no sería así, la mayoría de las veces no es así.  
¿Cuánto me duraría su cariño?  
**  
Jasper Pov**

¿Y ahora qué?  
¿Quería jugar conmigo?  
¿Me correspondería un tiempo y después me tiraría por la borda?

A estas alturas del partido, no quería pensar en la parte más difícil de una relación: El final.  
¿Quién me asegura que esto se acabará?  
Esa pregunta era consoladora, pero aun así, ¿Quién me asegura que estaremos juntos por siempre?  
No me quedaba más que disfrutar del presente.  
Y en esa etapa de mi vida, desearía que el presente durara una eternidad.  
A partir de ahora, que pase lo que tenga que pasar.

Con mi otra mano la tomé de la nuca acercándola a mí, decirlo así suena un tanto salvaje pero en realidad fui mas cuidadoso de lo que parece.  
Sus ojos vidriosos me penetraron con facilidad, ¿Qué escondían?

Quería saber lo que Alice estaba pensando en esos momentos. El ambiente se volvió esplendente. Parecía que la comodidad estaba en su clímax, y un lazo de serenidad nos amarró con doble nudo.  
Choqué mis labios una vez más con los de ella. Sus manos estaban relajadas en mi abdomen mientras yo la tomaba de la cara.  
¿Había algo mas excitante que estar así con ella? Excitante en el buen sentido, claro. No me estoy yendo al tema ese, es decir, algo así era radical y agradable.

Su sabor era lo más glorioso que había probado, con una de mis manos la tome por la cintura y la apreté contra mí. Cuantos años he estado encerrado, pensando en mí, para que de pronto llegue esta extraordinaria criatura a darme un poco de luz, un poco de algo, un poco de todo.

¿Cómo es que mi vida pudo haber cambiado tanto en un día?  
Un giro total. Un cambio dramático. Un extraño drama que me hace feliz.  
Me había olvidado totalmente de esa palabra.  
Nunca me había percatado de que era feliz, hasta ahora que en verdad lo soy.  
Tengo a Alice.  
Y yo soy, y seré siempre de Alice.  
Aunque se vaya, aunque me cambie, dicen que el primer amor es el que más te marca, y estoy de acuerdo.  
Así aunque me deje, siempre llevará un pedazo de mí, y ella ocupará un gran espacio en mi cabeza, y me encontraré como Romeo queriendo olvidar a Rosalinda, compararé a todas con su propia belleza y todas me recordaran a ella. Pero en esta obra no existiría Julieta, no la que Romeo estuviese buscando, porque el papel de Rosalinda sería el de la más encantadora Julieta y Romeo sería sólo un alma andante que se atormenta con el pasado más bello. Y en el cartel más llamativo jamás visto en un teatro, brillarían las palabras del título "Romeo **sin** Julieta".

Tal vez me exalté con las comparaciones, pero es que este amor es más.  
Es más que nada, es más que poco, es más que mucho, es más que todo.  
Y si ella decidiera terminarlo cuando yo estuviese tan al pendiente de ella, me destrozaría.

Pero, ¿Qué más grande dicha puedo gozar que ser destruido por el amor?


	9. Exceso de cargas electricas

**Feliz Navidad :D Perdon perdon perdon perdon por la demora!  
**

* * *

…Me siento exagerado.  
Definitivamente, preferiría que nada me destruyera, sólo sé que si un día ella decide irse de mi lado tendré que aceptarlo. Es decir, si un día me levanto con una carta en la almohada que dicta "Ya no te quiero" Pues, tendré que asumir que todo se ha acabado

Y deseo profundamente que ese día nunca llegue.

Pasaron las horas: ella insistía en que debíamos conocernos. Claro, no me decía "Jasper, tenemos que conocernos" Sino que, discretamente me hacía preguntas como "¿Y… cuál es tu comida favorita?" "Entonces, ¿no te gusta bailar?" "¿Ese es tu color favorito?"  
Ya saben, cosas que a las mujeres les interesan. No quiero decir que no me interesara Alice, sino que simplemente el saber que la tengo me hace feliz.  
Por favor, hágase énfasis en "El saber que la tengo" porque aun no sé si me quiera, y hasta yo siento que es demasiado pronto para adquirir un sentimiento tal como este, algo que no fuera atracción. Pero el tiempo pasa, y soy capaz de esperar hasta que ella me quiera.

**Alice POV**

Eran ya aproximadamente las ocho de la noche, Jasper y yo habíamos pasado toda la tarde hablando. Intenté sacarle algunas cosas a ese misterioso hombre, pero claro, ante mis preguntas el tenia sus respuestas siempre listas "Pues, la que me satisfaga en ese momento" "Define 'bailar' y vuélveme a hacer la pregunta, porque quizá si me guste hacerlo" "Depende de que humor esté"  
Es más, ni siquiera entendí la segunda respuesta.  
Pero bueno, ese es el chiste de Jasper.

**Diciembre***El tiempo pasó y todo seguía igual entre nosotros, es curioso que Jasper en tiempos de clase se ponga fastidioso y verlo frustrarse por todo es como ver una comedia en televisión. Me encontraba en la sala con la televisión prendida, digo eso porque en realidad no la estaba viendo.

-¡Diablos! - escuché sus gritos desde la habitación.  
Me paré y me encaminé lentamente por el pasillo, demasiado lento, diría yo.

Terco, no dejaba nunca lo ayudara, y a decir verdad Jasper era muy inteligente, pero dormirse durante las clases no era de mucha ayuda.  
Si, Jasper se había dormido en clase de… está bien, no sé que clases toma, pues la única en la que coincidimos es en la de Ciencias y el siempre consigue una forma de evadirme cuando le pregunto cuales son y si, aleja todos sus libros de los míos. He llegado a pensar que es un maniático de primera, es decir: ¿Qué tipo de persona hace eso? ¿Acaso la clase que toma le da vergüenza o algo así? Bueno, el caso es que Jasper se durmió en una clase, el profesor le llamo la atención porque, obviamente, no fue la primera vez, y le dejo tarea de los temas que verán en las próximas tres semanas.

-Hola.- escuché.

Pegué un grito del susto, no me había dado cuenta que Jasper estaba delante de mí y por lo tanto se rió de mi reacción. Le dediqué una mirada para nada agradable.

-Mira Alice, mis clases no tienen nada de malo. - dijo

¿Eh?

- Y no me digas que no estabas pensando en eso porque yo sé que si. Es sólo que no me gusta el hecho de que mi inteligencia provenga de la de alguien más, me hace sentir ignorante y es vergonzoso, ¿me explico?-

No  
-Sí- contesté y el largó un suspiro.  
-Alice, digo que me gustaría aprender las cosas por mí mismo y no que me las tuvieran que enseñar. Entonces… no sé. Es una de mis manías.  
- Ya había entendido- mentí.

Bufó.

-Si tú lo dices…-  
-¿Perdón?- refunfuñé, a lo que el contestó con una risa acercándose a mi rodeándome por la cintura.  
-Nada, nada. – se acercó para satisfacerme nuevamente con uno de sus besos.  
Me separé pronto para fastidiarlo.  
-¿Acaso no te gusta?- preguntó descaro.  
-Uhm ¿te miento o te digo la verdad?- contesté.  
-Oh, si no te gustan puedes irle a pedir al mono de James- en ese momento me soltó- y a ver qué tal.

Suspiré, a veces lo hacía de broma pero yo sabía que en el fondo llegaba a molestarle.

-Vamos, Jasper, tú sabes que nunca te cambiaría y menos por James.- lo abracé por el cuello y el solo hizo una mueca. – No pongas esa cara si sabes que lo que digo es verdad.

-Ese es el problema…- contestó en voz baja, pero aún asi lo pude escuchar.  
-¿Qué?-

Jasper me miró con unos ojos molestos, vaya, no sabia que hablar de James lo pusiera así.

-¿Qué estás insinuando?- volví a preguntar.  
-No dije nada.  
-Claro que si, Jasper, a estas alturas, ¿crees que me iré con otro así como así?, ¿crees que soy de ese tipo de personas? ¿Una golfa?  
-Alice, nunca dije eso…  
-Pero trataste de – lo interrumpí, mientras el reviraba la mirada- Si no quieres escucharme no lo hagas, nadie te obliga. – comencé a caminar hacia la habitación.  
-Alice, sabes que nunca trataría de ofenderte, simplemente es…- intento acercarse a mí, pero enmudeció y no dijo otra palabra.- Yo, no lo sé.  
- Voy a tomar aire.- dije a secas.

Pasé a su lado y sólo se quitó de mi camino para volver a hacer sus deberes. Abrí la puerta y sentí el golpe de oxigeno en mi nariz que por el frío comenzó a arderme. Antes de cerrarla pude ver a Jasper deslizándose una mano por el cabello y con el rostro preocupado.

Me encaminé hacia el jardín principal, que ahora estaba adornado de luces navideñas, me senté en una de las bancas… ¿Qué había pasado?  
¿Por qué había discutido con Jasper?  
Es decir, ni siquiera parecía una pelea. Es sólo que, me ofendió… ¿Qué le hace pensar que yo no lo quiero? ¿Acaso hago algo mal? ¿Cree que soy solo lo estoy probando o qué?  
Yo no estaba jugando con él. De hecho yo lo pensaba al revés. Ya saben, con eso de que todos los hombres son iguales. Agaché la mirada y me crucé de brazos para protegerme de la baja temperatura.  
Comencé a hacer cálculos mentales y me di cuenta de que en el lapso que llevaba nuestra relación nunca le había dicho "Te quiero" y el a mí tampoco. ¿Él ya se había fijado en eso? ¿Era eso a lo que se refería? Me mordí el labio.  
No estaba enojada con él, y no creía que el estuviese enojado conmigo. Sólo había sido eso: me entró una racha de confusión ante sus palabras y lo manejé mal. Era realmente sorprendente como de unas simples palabras podría llegar hasta esto. Estaba segura de que Jasper no tuvo intención de decirme nada pero…

-Alice.

Escuché, miré inmediatamente hacia donde provenía la voz y

-James.- dije con un poco de desilusión. (Mucha desilusión)  
-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué tan sola?- preguntó mientras se sentaba a mi lado.

Sonreí sin ganas.  
-Necesitaba un poco de aire fresco.  
-Ya veo- contestó el- Me imagino lo contaminado que debe estar en tu habitación.

Hice una mueca ante su mal comentario y pudo notarlo.

-Está bien, eso no te agradó- dijo mientras se acomodaba a mi lado- ¿Ha pasado algo malo con Jasper?

Bufé en señal de desagrado.

- No es mi culpa que andes encaprichada con un idiota.

Sus palabras llegaron a enfurecerme, ¿Quién se creía que era para hablar así de Jasper?

-¿Perdón?- rezongué.  
-Digo, cualquiera que pueda ponerte en ese estado merece ser llamado idiota.- contestó en defensa.  
-Pero él no lo es, y… además fue mi culpa.  
-Entonces sí ha pasado algo, ¿ah?-  
-Eso no es de tu incumbencia.  
-Alice, ¿Qué te hecho yo para que me trates de ese modo? –

Me estaba fastidiando, no estaba de humor como para uno de sus intentos de coqueteo.  
Me sabia ya muchos rumores sobre James, y a pesar de que no me gustaba dejarme llevar por lo que dijera la multitud no había ninguna razón para no creerlos. Claro, era el chico lindo del internado que coqueteaba con todas con fin de un poco de diversión.

-James, puedes parar, ¿si? No estoy de buenas como para algún intento de halago o reconciliación o algo por el estilo.

Suspiró.

-Solo intentaba arreglar las cosas pero veo que no tienes intención de. Así que bueno…

-¿Alice?- escuché la voz de Jasper acercándose. Me miró con ojos arrepentidos y se dignó a ignorar de la forma mas obvia a James.  
-James, luego hablaremos. – James soltó un bufido, asintió y dio media vuelta para empezar a caminar- ¿Qué pasó?  
-¿Tiene que pasar algo para que yo venga a buscarte? – preguntó intentando acercarse a mí y no hice nada para evitarlo.- La verdad es que no se por qué te molestaste pero no quiero que sigamos así- dijo mirando hacia todos lados menos a mí.  
-Vámonos.- le propuse sin mucho afán, abrazándome a mi misma y apresurando el paso.

**Jasper POV**

Seguimos todo el camino sin hablar. Era la primera vez que me resultaba difícil entender a Alice. No entendía que había pasado, digo, la discusión empezó por algo que yo hice y ni siquiera sé que fue. Esa es la prueba rotunda que demuestra que las mujeres se sugestionan con cualquier cosa.  
Entramos a la habitación que nos correspondía.  
Cerré la puerta, ella se quitó su abrigo, hice lo mismo y me acerqué a ella.

-Oye- con mi dedo índice la tome por la cara para que me mirase a los ojos- Perdóname.  
Ella bajó la mirada.  
-No puedo decirte nada más. No sé que fue lo que pasó ni que fue lo que hice mal, pero me perdono porque sé que hubo algo que te puso así y que fue mi culpa.  
-Jasper… no fue tu culpa, simplemente, malinterpreté las cosas y bueno, pues, exageré. – contestó encogiéndose de hombros.  
- Pequeña tonta… ¿tienes idea de lo importante que eres? – la abracé y la apreté contra mi pecho mientras ella me recibía posando sus manos en mi espalda.

Besé su frente con lentitud y acaricié su cabello, su perfume embriagó todos mis sentidos y cerré los ojos para así perderme entre su aroma y todo su encanto.  
¿Qué es lo que tenia para volverme loco?  
Solo sabia que toda ella me gustaba y que era la única persona capaz de hacerme sentir mareado e inferior a todo lo que me rodeaba.  
Alzó su cara y me miró fijamente a los ojos mientras acercaba sus labios a los míos.  
Ahí iba de nuevo; esa descarga que sentía cada vez que me besaba. Aquel momento que repetía a diario y que a pesar de eso no era rutinario y no había perdido ni una pizca de magia desde la primera vez.  
Acorralé su cuerpo suavemente contra la puerta y continúe besándola.

En ese instante más que nunca sentía la necesidad de saber que ella era sólo para mi.

**Alice POV**

Sentí el calor abrasador que sus manos provocaban en mi cintura y el frio de la puerta contra mi espalda.  
Encorvó su cuerpo y los labios que antes estaban en los mios se encontraban en mi cuello.  
Primero sentía únicamente su suavidad sobre mi piel y su aliento que me hacía cosquillas, estremeciéndome. Pronto sus manos fueron deslizándose por el interior de mi blusa y mi cuello se torno húmedo ante su lengua que entraba en contacto con.  
En el cuarto hacía frío y con cada suspiro que soltaba podía ver mi aliento evaporarse.  
Yo sólo podía poner atención a la imagen de Jasper quien ahora escondia su mirada bajo su cabello despeinado.  
Tomé su cara entre mis manos, sus ojos estaban cristalizados y sus mejillas sonrojadas.

- Alice- dijo con dificultad mientras su pecho se expandía para rescatar un poco de aire

Intenté hablar pero había un nudo en la garganta que me lo impedía, sentía mis latidos en todo el cuerpo y con aun mayor insistencia en mis labios, cerré los ojos.

-¿Quieres que… continuemos?- preguntó, enseguida lo miré para observar su reacción y era tal como la esperaba, Jasper estaba rodeándome con sus brazos pero con la mirada perdida.  
Cuando se percató de que lo estaba viendo se volteó para mirarnos frente a frente.

Abrí la boca para dejar salir mi respuesta, pero me ocurrió lo mismo.  
Suspiré y asentí. No quería pensar en cómo terminaría, o como me sentiría. Simplemente quería que pasara en ese momento y… que no se hablara más del tema.

Jasper se acercó para besarme con dulzura y sus manos subieron lentamente desprendiendo la blusa de mi torso. Cada vez que sentía alguna parte de su cuerpo sobre mi piel sentía aquella descarga eléctrica frenética que me alteraba la respiración.  
Pasaron solo un par de minutos para sentir el total calor del abdomen de Jasper y el frio de la puerta, su camisa yacia en el piso junto con la mía.  
Sentí su torso sobre el mio desnudo, se abrazó a mi mientras me besaba y de pronto ya estábamos en su cama.

-Alice…- dijo- Quiero que sepas que esto… - hizo una pausa mientras tragaba saliva- no lo tenia planeado ni nada de eso… ¿está bien?  
-Si…- contesté tartamudeando cuando sentí sus manos desabrochar mi pantalón.

Acercó su rostro y comenzó a dar mordiscos en mi cuello mientras sus manos paseaban de mi cintura hacia arriba y después abajo.  
Estaba recostada cuando se ubico entre mis piernas y se levantaba para deshacerse de mi pantalón.  
Estaba agitada y nerviosa y sentí el aire frio entrar en contacto con mis piernas. Estaba hecho, iba a suceder.  
Sus manos parecían arder y al tocar mi vientre sentí otra de esas descargas.

-¿Estás segura de eso?- preguntó antes de continuar.  
Lo miré una vez mas  
¿Qué creía? Quería que pasara y Jasper lo estaba haciendo de emoción.

Asentí nuevamente, sus dedos se deslizaron por los bordes de mi ropa interior y pude sentirla deslizarse a lo largo de mis piernas.  
Jasper se acostó sobre mí y quedamos cara a cara.

Solté un chillido y ahí estaba de nuevo mi aliento evaporándose.

-¿Te lastimé?- pregunto insistente, él estaba mas nervioso de lo que parecía.  
-No, está bien…- conteste depositando un beso en su boca.

De pronto aquel pequeño dolor se convirtió en placer, mientras mas ocurría era mas inalcanzable. Es decir, se volvió insuficiente y mordía mi lengua para no gritar.  
Escuchaba los gemidos de Jasper en mi oído y era una combinación de sensaciones por todos lados. Él hacia lo mismo, mas de una vez vi como abría la boca para dar un grito mudo.  
Abracé su torso con mis piernas y tome su cara entre mis manos  
Sentía una ligera capa de sudor brotando de mi vientre y del suyo, las sabanas que antes estaban heladas estaban ahora cubiertas de calor.  
Era algo inusual, mi cuerpo estaba ardiendo bajo el de Jasper, y a pesar del calor que emanaba de nosotros aun podía sentir el frio del ambiente haciendo que las descargas eléctricas aumentaran recorriendo todo mi ser.

-¿Sabes?- susurró en mi oído mientras su cabello se sacudía al lado de mi cara, rozándola un poco dándome escalofríos.

- Dime- contesté con dificultad. Hablar mientras sentía torbellinos de placer no era exactamente fácil.

- Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado…- su voz estaba serena y se veía interrumpida por algún que otro gemido a medias- Te amo, y no sabes cuánto.- finalizó.

-Te amo- contesté de inmediato, mientras él rozaba mis labios de manera coqueta- Y deberías estar orgulloso de ser el único, no cualquiera puede hacer que lo ame.- bromeé, hablando con esfuerzo y al terminar la oración pude sentir cómo las embestidas aumentaban su potencia- Ah…- cerré la boca después de tomar una gran bocanada de aire.

Se me hacia vergonzoso que Jasper me escuchara… así.

-Con que soy el único al que has amado…- continuó, retirando un mechón de cabello de mi rostro y acomodándose rápidamente el suyo hacia atrás.- Así que, si dices que me debería sentir orgulloso de que me quieras, dime entonces, ...¿Qué tan difícil es llegar a tu corazón, Alice?


	10. No me han vencido

**perdoooooooooooooooooooon.  
No hay pretexto para mi tardanza. Lamento que el capi sea corto, pero prometo no decepcionarlas con el fic. (Creo yo.. ) Sé que estoy haciendo que pasen cosas demasiado rápido y dando pocas explicaciones pero bueeh. Lo mejor para el final dicen por allí.**

**Un beso.**

* * *

**Alice POV**

Había pasado el suficiente tiempo y ahora él era libre. Estaba sentada en una de las bancas del enorme jardín, mientras observaba las gotas de rocío aun adheridas a las hojas y a los pétalos que se acurrucaban emanando su olor recién mojado.

Jasper había cumplido los 18 años y había salido del instituto. Tendría que esperar yo un año más para poder salir. Ya habían pasado tres meses de su partida y aún la recordaba como si acabara de pasar. Tres meses.

Y ninguna visita.

Me froté las manos para cubrirme de la fría mañana. Suspiré y pude ver mi aliento expandiéndose por el aire, huyendo fugazmente de mi boca, donde hace unos meses habían reposado los labios mas dulces que había probado.  
Mis ojos comenzaron a arder, me mordí los labios. Siempre que recordaba a Jasper terminaba llorando. Las primeras tres semanas tenia esperanza, pero a partir del primer mes comencé a relacionar que no volvería. Y quizás solo me había utilizado.

Pero que tonta. De seguro hay más hombres en el mundo…

Ese pensamiento ni siquiera me hizo sentir bien por un segundo.  
Le había entregado todo a Jasper, sentimentalmente hablando. Y ahora… no tenía nada. Es como polvo que se deshace en tus manos. Es como sentir algo firme y seguro como el amor, y luego presenciar como se evapora y lo que queda se desliza entre tus dedos.  
Era perder.

¿Y que tenía yo, si no era Jasper?

Lo extrañaba. Y lo extrañaba mucho. Aun al recordarlo podía sentir erizarme la piel, podía sentir cosquillas en la espalda… podía sentir mariposas en el estómago.  
Mordí con mas fuerza mi labio inferior que comenzaba a temblar debido al sollozo que estaba por venir.  
Lo había llorado a diario, pero era hora de superarlo.

Pero, ¿y si lo superaba y él regresaba? No me gustaría que Jasper sufriera. Pero ¿Y si nunca vuelve?  
El peor de mis miedos es dejarle de querer, aunque me esté haciendo tanto daño con su ausencia. Tengo miedo de que vuelva y entonces sea yo quien le cause dolor. ¿Por qué todo tenía que girar en torno a él? ¿Por qué no podía simplemente… regresar por mí?

No seas tonta Alice. La mayoría de las personas tienen mas de un amor a lo largo de su vida. Probablemente yo solo fui agregada a su lista, y me recordará cuando esté hablando con su esposa "No cariño, te juro que yo solo estuve con… antes de ti".

¡Que paranoica me estoy volviendo! Y todo es por su culpa. Pero bueno, nadie elige a quien querer y… no tengo ánimos.

Apreté mis dientes y sentí las primeras lágrimas rodar y congelarse durante el trayecto hacia mi boca. Abrí los labios sin querer y el frio me secó la garganta. Mis ojos se abrieron, ardiendo.  
El aire chocó con cada uno de mis poros y casi podría afirmar que mi alma estaba aprisionada en mi pecho.  
...¿estaría el, pensando en mi?

**Jasper POV **

Estaba solo en mi nuevo apartamento.  
Sentado en mi nueva cama, mirando por la nueva ventana.

Nunca había tenido tanto odio por ser libre. Con la herencia me he dado el gusto de no empezar a buscar trabajo.  
No estaba de humor.  
Ya no.

¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer ahora que no tenía a Alice?  
Fui más de una vez y no me permitieron el acceso para verla. Ni siquiera la habían llamado para confirmar si la conocía.

Todo era estúpido. Claramente, los de recepción no tienen nada que ver con los que trabajan dentro. Los idiotas ni siquiera sabían quien era yo. ¡Viviendo allí 11 años! ¡11 años!  
Negaban totalmente con la cabeza, sin importar que explicación les daba.

_-Si usted no es familiar, lamento informarle que no podemos permitirle el paso- dijo una joven de aparentemente veinte años y cabello suelto._

_-¿Qué tengo que hacer? ¿Casarme con ella? – la joven asintió dudosa como si eso fuera opción- ¡Si no me dejan ni verla como quiere que lo haga! Exijo que me deje entrar._

_-Lo siento, ya le dije que no._

_-Quiero hablar con el Señor Adams._

_La joven ladeó la cabeza, mirando a la otra secretaria y a un muchacho que organizaba unos papeles para buscar alguna respuesta._

_-El señor Adams está de viaje- dijo la otra._

_-Perfecto. Pueden irse todos al diablo._

Podía entrar en cólera con mucha facilidad, y lidié con esa situación todas los días hasta que llegó el Señor Adams.

_-Jasper, es un tipo de acuerdo que tiene el internado con algunas instituciones médicas de las que vienen los pacientes, como es el caso de Alice. Tiene que ver con el bien de los alumnos dentro, están preparados psicológicamente para aceptar la pérdida. No es el momento, tarde o temprano ella saldrá._

….Todo para que me dijera eso.  
Ahora se creía psicólogo ¿o qué?. Finalmente había aceptado que no podría volver a verla hasta que saliera. Y lo peor es que ni siquiera sabía si ella querría verme.  
Eso me destrozaba. Era como si me hubiesen partido en dos y una mitad la hubiesen tirado a la basura.  
No sabía que hacer. No quería buscarme a otra mujer. Yo la quería a ella. Yo la quiero a ella…  
Estaba desesperado. Tenía que volver a verla antes de que me odiara por no visitarle.  
¿Cómo es que pude pasar de algo tan empalagosamente cómodo a una tormenta?

Junte mis manos y movi impacientemente las piernas. La necesitaba. Necesitaba sentirla, necesitaba amarla, necesitaba besarla, hacerle el amor, necesitaba sentirla mía.

Extrañaba su piel, aquel tacto tan limpio, esa sensación perfecta cuando entrelazaba nuestras manos.  
Cubrí mi cara y pronto mis manos se tornaron húmedas debido a las lágrimas.  
Tenía que volver a verla.

Tenía que haber alguna forma.

Y por Alice, era capaz de nadar entre tiburones.

Recuperaré a Alice.


	11. Eres un idiota, Jasper

**Lo siento, la falta de inspiración me afecta!! **

**Jasper Pov**

Un minuto parecía todo un dia. Un dia torturoso, cruel y sin Alice. Tres meses, una semana y dos días sin ella. Seguí debatiéndome con mi yo interior hasta que escuché el ruido del timbre.

Me levanté pesadamente, no había dormido, apenas había probado bocado y estaba desaliñado.  
Quité el seguro sin comprobar quien era antes, giré la manija y finalmente, con toda la molestia que podía tener en ese momento, abrí la puerta.

¡Hombre! – saludó un tipejo de cabello color miel, pero mas que saludo parecía reacción a una sorpresa- Mírate. ¿Qué rayos te pasó por encima, un huracán?

Me quedé perplejo. ¿Desde cuando tus vecinos te trataban con tanta confianza? Porque era un vecino… ¿no?

El susodicho rió con ganas mientras se metía las manos al bolsillo. Qué diablos…

Y antes de que pudiera hablar me interrumpió con esa voz ahogada por la risa.

-¿No te acuerdas de mí, cierto?- preguntó.

Entonces nos conocíamos.

-Ah…

-¡ Vamos, Jasper! Compartimos habitación por dos años.

- Ah.- me mordí la lengua y me destripé los sesos recordando- ¡Edward!

- Hay que cuidar más esa memoria, pensé que tendría que relatarte mi biografía completa.- dijo mientras alzaba los brazos.

- Idiota, tengo mejores cosas en qué pensar que en hombres.- contesté cerrando el abrazo.

- Ah Jasper, de ese asunto… Mira, yo se que es difícil para ti, pero tienes que entender que a mi me gustan las mujeres- bromeó.

- No me jodas- y me quite de la puerta para dejarlo pasar.

-Nunca.

No pude contener una carcajada.

De repente nos encontrábamos charlando en un sillón de la sala, sentados frente a un televisor apagado. Acabó por contarme sobre lo difícil que fue irse del internado, ya que no conocía a nadie afuera. –Y por un momento me sentí totalmente apartado del mundo- Y sobre cómo logró convencer a su actual novia de salir con él y demás cosas que no escuché porque de repente la alfombra me parecía mas interesante que su verborrea.

-¿Tu que tal? ¿Hace cuanto saliste?

- Eh.. – balbuceé.- Tres meses y algo.

-¿Qué has hecho? Además de sumirte en depresión e imponerte un record personal de cuan marcadas puedes tener las ojeras.- dijo sonriente.

- Con la herencia que me dejaron mis padres me compre esto, amueblado y todo. No me iba a preocupar por andar haciendo cosas que normalmente hacen las mujeres…

-Mujeres, mujeres…- insinuó alzando las cejas

-¿Qué? – el inclinó la cabeza- Ah.- entendí- Se llama Alice, y compartíamos cuarto

- Eres un pillin, Jasper.

-No seas idiota- le avente uno de los cojines- Me refiero a que ella también vivía en la misma habitación que yo en el internado.

-Ah, ¿del internado?

- Sí, pero no he sabido nada de ella desde que salí. Además como no soy su familiar no me dejaron verla. Tengo miedo de que piense cosas malas de mí o peor, que me olvide.

-Con que Enamorado- afirmó- ¿Y por qué no le escribes?

-¿Y de que me va a servir? No voy a andar de poeta despechado ni de repente me voy a volver un cantante afeminado de baladas pop…

-Ya cállate.- me interrumpió. – Yo digo cartas.

Parecía que me habían iluminado la mente. Cartas. Algo tan sencillo, tan simple como escribirle cartas ¡Y no lo había considerado! Eres un idiota, Jasper. De verdad.  
¿Pero por que no lo pensé antes? Talvez porque no recordaba recibir cartas nunca…

Oh.

Sí había recibido cartas. Lo que no nos permitían era contestarlas. Generalmente, me mandaban cartas mis ex compañeros de cuarto después de salir, pero pasadas unas semanas dejaban de insistir pensando que yo no quería contestar, aunque la realidad era otra. En una desesperación por contestar la tercera carta que me escribió Edward descubrí que los asistentes de recepción eran quienes recibían el correo, y aunque su deber era revisar que no fuera nada "amenazante para el bienestar psicológico" o alguna idiotez así, sólo le echaban una ojeada al sobre y después permitían que llegaran a los de dentro. Talvez porque los primeros meses eran cartas de la institución que atendió al alumno antes de llegar ahí no le daban tanta importancia. Y dado a que creían que solo era información escrita, no hacían nada si alguien de dentro quería mandar una a alguien de fuera.

Pero Alice nunca había recibido cartas de donde sea que haya estado antes.

Ahora que me doy cuenta, ¡en que internado me fui a meter! Totalmente aislado de cualquier ser humano en Forks, o en todo Estados Unidos. De seguro el Señor Adams solo lo conservaba por el dinero que recibía de no-sé-donde-ni-cómo-ni-por-qué-pero-recibía.

Edward tronó los dedos delante de mis ojos, haciéndome parpadear del susto.

-Cuando salí, mi tío me adoptó y resulta que su esposa trabaja vendiendo casas. Así me enteré que vivías aquí.

-No te pregunté- dije- Pero ahora no tendré que hacerlo.

-Llámame cuando quieras hacer algo divertido- dijo comenzando a anotar algo en un papel que sacó de algún lugar de su chaqueta- O estúpido, o temerario. – me entregó el papel y lo guarde en el bolsillo- Tengo que irme.

-Paseate por aquí cuando quieras. Por el momento no tengo trabajo asi que siempre me vas a encontrar.

-¿Qué, no sales de aquí nunca? – miro alrededor- Con razón. Ah mira, mi tío, digo, mi papá- sonrió por su error- Trabaja en el hospital, pero tiene muchos contactos y si quieres un buen empleo no te sientas avergonzado por pedirle ayuda. ¿Cuánto dinero heredaste?

-Varios ceros.

-Creo que estarás bien por un tiempo- bromeo y me abrazó para despedirse- Suerte con Alice.

Lo vi alejarse hasta desaparecer tras cerrar la puerta. Hacia tres años que estaba en la misma situación, solo que en ese entonces Edward tenia 17 años y era porque un tal Carlisle resultaba ser un familiar suyo y se lo llevaba de allí para siempre.

Mientras tanto, yo tenía que poner manos a la obra.

**Alice POV**

Un día mas. Mi humor seguía con altibajos, pero había aprendido a controlar mi emotividad y no me costaba tranquilizarme. Estaba lloviendo. '_Que raro,_' pensé con sarcasmo. Había adelgazado sin proponérmelo, talvez era la preocupación, o talvez eran las horas que me pasaba leyendo o tratando de despejar mi mente las culpables de que se me olvidara que mi cuerpo necesita calorías.

Me duché rápido y regresé a la cama. No quería quedarme encerrada otra vez, pero tampoco quería pasear por los jardines y encontrar a gente con la que no me apetecía hablar. No es que fuera desagradable estar con alguien más, simplemente era que yo estaba lo suficientemente malhumorada como para fingir que no y tratar de llevar una plática normal.

Giré la cabeza. Ahí estaba su cama, vacía. Hecha, y limpia. Tal como la dejó el día en que se fue.

"_Te amo"_ me había dicho. Cerré los ojos y me deje llevar por mi imaginación. Quería imaginar que estaba aquí, a mi lado. Diablos Jasper, ¿Cómo puedes estar tan lejos y estar tan cerca?

Alguien toco a mi puerta insistentemente, al punto de que si hubiera sido yo quien tocara así, de seguro me haría sangrar los nudillos

-¡Ya voy!- dije con voz fuerte y dura

Abri la puerta y una mujer bajita de cabello rubio me dijo: "Correspondencia" y se retiro con un paquete en las manos.

Me quede con la carta entre las manos mientras veía como la mujer seguía tocando otras puertas, entregando y marchándose en una velocidad descomunal.

Entonces cai en la cuenta. ¡Una carta! Miré el sobre que tenia entre las manos, era blanco y de repente me quemaba los dedos. ¿Sería…?

Exhalé dolorosamente antes de cerrar la puerta y echar seguro. Queria desgarrar la carta y descubrir su contenido. Pero no me atrevía porque si de verdad era de él, no podría soportar la culpa de destrozar algo que tocó.

La abrí lentamente y saqué la hoja de dentro. La desdoblé, dejé el sobre vacio en mi almohada y me sente a leerla en silencio.

"_Alice:_

No sé cómo empezar a escribir todo lo que quisiera decirte. Hola, princesa, espero que no estés molesta conmigo, aunque te comprendería porque soy un idiota. Olvidé que este tipo de comunicación estaba permitida."

Reí débilmente.

"_En fin, quiero que sepas que el adiós cuando me fui era totalmente temporal. Yo nunca voy a despedirme por siempre de ti. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque te amo, porque cada día que pasa sin tenerte a mi lado es tiempo perdido. Porque no puedo dejar de creer que todo lo que no tenga que ver contigo no vale la pena. Porque te extraño. Perdóname si mi ausencia te causó dolor, perdón si pensar en mí te produjo lágrimas, perdona si mi nombre no podía salir de tus labios sin que tu lloraras. Estos meses han sido un suplicio, Alice, no puedes imaginarte lo solo que estoy. Y espero volver a verte, y, Por dios, espero que quieras volver a verme. Si no quieres saber nada más de mi, y me olvidaste, lo aceptaré. Lo entenderé y seguiré mi camino, aunque no pueda vivir con eso. Me duele, me dueles. Y lo único que me consuela es recordar tu risa, tus besos, tus caricias, recordarte. Para muchos esto no pasara de un amor juvenil, pero a mi no me importan los demás. Alice, me importas tú. Hasta me siento culpable de pronunciar algo tan lindo y sublime como lo es tu nombre, pero si de algo estoy seguro, es que nunca me olvidaré de él. Seguiré escribiéndote, mientras planeo como sacarte de allí. Pero si estás dispuesta a seguir sin mí, si estas convencida de que hay alguien que te quiere mas que yo, no te sientas obligada a leerlas, quémalas o ignóralas, lo que sea, pero que sepas que ni el fuego ni tu indiferencia cambiarán lo que siento por ti. Te lo pregunté una vez, y seguiré insistiendo; ¿Qué tan difícil es llegar a tu corazon, Alice?_

Te ama, Jasper."


	12. ¿Realmente la quieres?

**¿Realmente... la quieres?**

**Jasper POV **

Era la tarde de un jueves. Veintiséis cartas habían hecho que el tiempo pasara volando. Si de algo debía de extrañarme, era que últimamente me entusiasmaba escribiendo. Y me daba cuenta en el momento en que tenía que darle vuelta a la hoja para continuar mis relatos.

Había ideado un plan, y había informado a Alice de ello en los últimos dos días. Sin embargo no sabía si ella estaba de acuerdo, y el problema era que realmente quisiera hacerlo.

Era simple. Bueno, no tanto. Y de hecho lo ingenié gracias a Edward, que en su estadía en el internado se había ocupado de buscar escondites y explorar cada cuarto. ¿Cómo es que nunca lo descubrieron? En fin; la cosa era así; Llegaba paquetería exclusiva para Señor Adams proveniente de escuelas y otros internados, la cual era guardada en una bodega alejada de los cuartos y más a la izquierda que la recepción. Dicha bodega tenía una puerta a la calle que sólo se abría los martes durante las cinco de la tarde, cuando iban a dejarla.

Calculando la cantidad de ficheros y estantes, Alice contaría con el tiempo suficiente para irse.

Edward solía bromear cuando le preguntaba acerca de ese tal cuarto

―Sí, está repleto de muebles inútiles que sólo acumulan cucarachas,-decía mientras sonreía maliciosamente- _Detective Jaspe_r

Era entonces que lo golpeaba fuerte en el hombro.

Si bien estaba acostumbrado a estar solo antes de Alice, ahora el silencio era un asesino para mi cabeza. Edward me visitaba frecuentemente, e incluso me había presentado a algunos de sus primos. Una con nombre de _Rosal _o algo así –que sinceramente era una mujer de carácter duro- y un tal _Emén _que era bastante divertido, y me hace preguntarme cómo es que pudieron terminar juntos. También me presentó a su novia, Bella, probablemente el único nombre que puedo recordar correctamente. Ella es una chica bastante simple para alguien tan… tan… Edward.

Sabía bien que el tiempo pasaría rápido, y los nervios que me carcomían las sienes se multiplicarían el martes al amanecer. Edward decía que debía relajarme

―..O todo va a salir mal. Si te ganan las ansias probablemente se quede atrapada en el cuarto.- bromeaba intentando parecer indiferente.

Yo le dedicaba una mirada asesina y él contestaba:

―ó podría salir mejor- decía alzando las cejas- Podrían quedarse los dos encerrados.

Y yo no le decía nada, porque cuando sus bromas se hacían más íntimas yo me estremecía sin poder controlarlo y el se reía a carcajadas de mí.

Estúpido Edward y su manera de estar tranquilo en cualquier situación.

El viernes tuve una faceta de relajación en su máxima potencia. Cuando Edward entró por la puerta con la camisa desabrochada hasta la mitad, sonriendo y sosteniendo dos boletos en la mano supe que algo andaba mal.

―Vamos Jasper, tengo una semana libre y quiero aprovecharla.

―Ve con Bella.

―Viajó para visitar a su madre- contestó rodando los ojos. Edward era ya un hombre y bastante maduro. Parecía que algo se le había metido en la cabeza porque últimamente estaba muy vivaz- Vamos, Jasper.

―Ya te dije que no, Edward.

―Vale, está bien que estés deprimido y todo- fruncí el ceño― Pero me debes una.

―¿Se puede saber por qué quieres ir?

Se encogió de hombros y balbuceó. Era mi momento para curiosear.

―Nada más.

―Que mentiroso- repliqué sonriendo.- Dime, y vamos.

―Bueno. Ni tenía tantas ganas de ir.

―Edward.

Suspiró

―Bien sabes que de la música clásica no paso- comenzó.

―Sí, vejete.

―Quiero probar otras cosas.

―Mentira. Para "probar" no conduces para autodestruirte entre un montón de niñas emocionadas ante una taquilla.

―Perdí una apuesta.

―¿Qué clase de apuesta?

Torció una mueca

―Emmett me dijo que era muy aburrido… Bueno, más bien dijo "Eres un aburrido de mierda, Edward. Con razón Bella aprovecha para irse con su madre. Apuesto a que ni siquiera has estado en un concierto"

―Eso no es una apuesta.

Edward sonrió y alzó los hombros. Y ocupó mi fin de semana para manejar a Port Angeles y pasar una noche sin dormir para saltar y tararear canciones que no conocía. Y también para sufrir acosos porque a alguien se le ocurrió gritar que yo era un miembro de la banda y corrí como nunca lo había hecho en mi vida. ¿Quién en su sano juicio podría creer que yo tenía una banda que se llamara _100 Monkeys?_

Domingo en la tarde. Muchas horas aburridas. Muchos programas de televisión. Ojos hinchados y latas vacías. Estómago lleno y un sofá con mi cuerpo enterrado. Creo que quedará hundido para siempre.

El lunes creí que iba a morir. El dolor de cabeza estuvo en mi cuerpo por más de tres horas, y tení los músculos engarrotados y entumidos por no haber hecho nada el día anterior.

Sinceramente, pensé que no sobreviviría. La ansiedad me llenaba hasta los huesos y no podía hacer otra cosa mas que repasar el plan mil y un veces hasta que el temblor en mis manos casi me hacen romper todo lo que tocaba.

Nunca en mi vida había estado tan conmocionado.

Ni siquiera cuando me dijeron que iba a compartir habitación con una mujer.

Ni siquiera cuando me di cuenta que realmente amaba a Alice.

¿Estaría ella pensando en mí en estos momentos, tal como yo pienso en ella?

¿Se habrá aburrido de mí?

¿James le seguirá coqueteando?

Estúpido mono. Me había olvidado de él.

De repente recordar me hizo falta.

Me sentí terriblemente sensible cuando recordé el perfume de su cabello oscuro. Y cuando recordé cómo podía envolverla en mis brazos tan fácilmente mientras ella reía y decía "_No Jasper, suéltame. ¡Tengo tarea que hacer! ¡Jasper! Oh bueno pues, la puedo hacer más tarde"_

Rayos, que ella llegó para cambiar todo.

¿Por qué no podía recordarla sin evitar llorar?

¿Cómo había logrado eso?

Caminé hasta una ventana y dejé que el aire me diera de lleno en el rostro.

Diablos Alice, cómo te extrañaba.

Cerré los ojos y pensé que quizás, ella me añoraba tanto como yo.

*

**Alice POV**

Cualquier persona normal podría decir que a las tres de la mañana de un martes se encontraba durmiendo. Entonces eso me hacía una completa extraña.

La última carta que recibí de Jasper me decía que debía seguir instrucciones, bastante sencillas. Y me había tomado un par de horas encontrar aquel cuarto que resultó ser el doble de grande que nuestra habitación.

Que echándole un vistazo, gracias a la mujer que se dedicaba a la limpieza y que era bastante distraída, supe que no era una puerta la que daba a la calle. Eran cuatro. Es decir que tenia una posibilidad entre cuatro de abrir la puerta correcta. Y por todos los cielos, ¿Acaso se esforzaron en hacerlas exactamente iguales? Porque si había sido así, lo habían logrado.

Lo peor era que sucedía lo mismo con los ficheros. Se amontonaban verticalmente y parecían paredes, por lo que para llegar a una puerta debías de, literalmente, atravesar un pasillo. ¿Algún otro detalle?  
Contaba aproximadamente con 5 minutos para salir y si me equivocaba debía de escabullirme nuevamente.

Viendo eso podía afirmar que, efectivamente, es posible perderse en una habitación. ¿Cuarto de correo? Ajá. Ese lugar era más bien un laberinto.

No hubiera estado tan nerviosa si se hubiera tratado de un cubículo de 5 metros de lado. Y sí, intenté entrar para averiguar cual era la salida indicada, pero entonces la mujer distraída me había dicho: _¿Te perdiste, cariño? _Y como su enorme verruga en la nariz me bloqueó el pensamiento, sólo pude asentir de manera continúa. Si Jasper me hubiera visto, probablemente se burlaría de mí por el resto de nuestras vidas.

Sí, dije _"Nuestras vidas"_. Porque así iba a ser. Si bien las ganas de salir huyendo de este lugar me mantenían despierta, ese algo que mantenía la calma en mi pecho eran las palabras de Jasper

"_Yo estaré ahí, Princesa. Esperándote."_

Suspiré y mis ojos se cristalizaron sin que yo pudiera evitarlo. ¿Por qué tenía que estar tan lejos?

Era cruel soñar con él a diario y despertar viendo su cama vacía. Hacía bastante tiempo que el olor de su almohada había desaparecido.

Hacía bastante tiempo que estaba sola entre cuatro paredes, amándolo a distancia.

Apreté mis parpados y deseé con todas mis fuerzas, por favor, que todo saliera bien.

*

Una hora.

Había desayunado tan rápido que las náuseas hacían bailar mi estómago.

Y no podía pensar en nadie. Es decir, en nada. Estaba entrando en pánico. ¿Qué pasaría si algo salía mal? Si él esperaba y yo no llegaba nunca, pensaría claramente que yo no querría nada con él. Entonces el cumpliría la promesa que me había escrito

"…_Si olvidaste todo, y crees que yo sólo fui un escalón en tu vida lo entenderé, Alice, en serio que lo entenderé. Y te prometo que no sabrás más de mí, y que no te molestaré con ninguna otra carta. Entonces me iré lejos, para poder ignorar lo que siento por ti y pensar que desapareciste y no que me dejaste de querer. Y quizás un día nos encontremos y pueda verte como sólo una amiga. Una amiga a la que amaré el resto de mi vida."_

Sacudí la cabeza y los nervios regresaron.

Si fallaba no volvería a verlo.

Y el se iría de mí. Para siempre.

Me senté sobre la cama y cubrí mi cara con mis manos para intentar calmarme… en vano. Pensar en él siempre me afectaba. Porque lo extrañaba, y porque quererlo tanto era peor que una obsesión.

*

Treinta minutos.

Salí de la habitación con prisa. Más valía asegurarme que nada interrumpiría mis planes.

Bajé hasta los patios y un Sol brillante sorprendió a mis ojos. ¿Sol… en Forks? Fruncí el cejo. Eso debía ser buena señal. Sentí todos sus rayos golpear contra mi piel. Miré mis manos y dejé que el calor se expandiera por mi cuerpo.

Me di cuenta de lo que había estado haciendo. Había estado tan ocupada compadeciéndome de mí misma que había olvidado que la vida estaba pasando y yo dejaba que se fuera de largo.

Y sonreí. Y las nubes también lo hicieron.

Era el día perfecto para verlo otra vez. Después de tanto tiempo, podía decir que realmente me sentía bien. Y por razones difíciles de explicar la confianza se apoderó de mi mente.

Y de repente todo saldría bien. De repente me sentía libre al respirar, y de repente me había librado de cien cadenas.

Corrí y pude ver en la recepción al Señor Adams firmando papeles a unos chicos que tenían uniforme de paquetería.

Estaba llegando el momento. Me asomé intentando pasar desapercibida para mirar el reloj. Faltaban cinco minutos. Aceleré el paso y seguí con mi ruta.

Me escondí detrás de un pilar y observé de reojo cómo las llaves entraban lentamente, burlándose de mí, en la manija y la hacían girar.

Un _crac _y la puerta estaba abierta. La recepcionista, que era quién la había abierto, se retiró con las llaves casi de inmediato. Era mi momento.

Caminé de prisa intentando no hacer ruido alguno y entonces.

La mujer tiró las llaves.

Me paré en seco. Estaba aproximadamente a un metro de la puerta, quieta como estatua y ella parecía alentarse a propósito.

Recogió las llaves ruidosamente y lo aproveché para colarme. Me planté en medio de la habitación y la observé en toda su extensión.

Demonios.

No la recordaba tan grande.

Me mordí los labios e intenté acordarme de alguna señal o pista que me indicara qué camino debía seguir. Estaba concentrada decidiendo cuando escuché pasos y algo parecido a una carretilla acercándose.

Me la jugué; elegí pasar entre unos estantes del lado derecho. Parecía biblioteca, en serio, ficheros, estantes, columnas, repisas, vitrinas. Y todo estaba catalogado, archivado, con nombres y fechas.

Y como si no fuera suficiente, casi no había luz.

Volví a morderme los labios y recé para que saliera todo bien.

Oí como el muchacho que traía los paquetes le intentaba hacer una plática sosa al Señor Adams, quién se encontraba más lejos, puesto que su voz casi no se oía y el joven casi tenía que gritar.

Entonces escuché una puerta abrirse. Y no sabía cuál había sido. Me golpeé la frente, me había equivocado.

_Que se vayan, por favor. _Pensé, y si no hubiera sido porque tenía que quedarme callada ya estaría llorando.

Había fallado.

El muchacho salió por la puerta que daba a la calle, lo sé porque sacó unas cajas de unos estantes bastante viejos y dijo "Esto me lo llevo".

Quería salir de allí.

No había pensado en eso. Creía que todo saldría bien y yo sería libre mientras corría tomada de la mano con Jasper intentando huir.

Pero estaba aquí, y pronto estaría encerrada. Empecé a respirar con dificultad. Me iba a quedar aquí. Sola. Y no volvería a ver a Jasper.

Unas gotas de sudor se deslizaron por mi cuello, y de verdad que evité llorar. Pero ahí estaba, técnicamente atrapada entre muebles con olor a polvo, cubriendo mi boca con una mano y con la otra intentando parar las lágrimas. Si intentaba salir en este momento el Señor Adams me vería, y tendría que darle explicaciones. Dudé por unos segundos.

Ya estaba todo hecho. ¿No? Me había equivocado. No lo volvería a ver, y mentirle al dueño del internado sería mucho más fácil que quedarme aquí durante una semana hasta que pudiera salir desapercibida.

Apenas avancé unos pasos cuando sucedió algo que no esperaba:

―Acompáñame muchacho, llegó más.- dijo, y el joven llegó hasta el con pasos torpes.

Abrí mucho los ojos.

Se habían ido, y la puerta seguía abierta. Sollocé de felicidad sin darme cuenta, y me abrí paso lo más rápido que pude entre las estanterías, chocando más de una vez, y casi podía jurar que el golpe que me di en el pie iba a sangrar.

La felicidad se fue tan rápido como llegó. Había perdido la visión del lugar. Y no tenía idea si me encontraba en el centro, a la izquierda, cerca o lejos. Sólo pensé: Ayuda.

Y llegó

―Alice…-escuché un susurro y mi corazón se detuvo de inmediato. ―¿Estás ahí?

Dios.

¡Era él!

Intenté correr hacia su voz, pero la sentía cada vez mas lejos

―¡Alice! ¿Estás ahí?- preguntó más fuerte, y esta vez su voz tenía un toque de desesperación.

―¡Si, si sí!- grité sin poder contener mi emoción. Escuché su risa de alivio y fue que volví comprender por qué era tan fácil amarlo tanto.

―Espera, ¿Dónde estás?- volvió a preguntar.

―Eh..-me detuve- No lo sé, Jasper.

―Quédate donde estás- dijo.

Yo asentí

―…Pero sigue hablando- contestó con una risita.

―Oh-exclamé. Y me sentía tonta, había olvidado la manera en la que me hacía flaquear- Perdóname por equivocarme. Ya habríamos salido de aquí

―No es tu culpa- pronunció, y sus palabras sonaron más cerca que antes― No sabía que había tantas puertas. Y según Edward este cuarto era una cosita de nada.

―Tampoco es su culpa- dije sintiéndome culpable.

―Lo sé- dijo.

Y se me derritió el corazón cuando sentí sus manos sobre mi cintura, y su susurro en mi oído.

Me giré para verlo a los ojos.

Era sencillamente increíble que aún después de días sin verlo, pudiera tener el mismo efecto.

Me abrazó fuerte y dejé que me apresara en sus brazos. Era suya, y lo sería por siempre.

―Debemos darnos prisa.

Yo asentí y no sé cómo ni que tan rápido pero de pronto sus labios estaban sobre los míos. Y su sabor se proyectaba en mi boca, y sus caricias hacían que me temblaran las piernas. Cuando me separé de su boca me prometí que nunca más debía de pasar tiempo sin el.

Besarlo era como respirar otra vez.

Como si no existiera nada más.

Tomó mi mano y me encaminó por donde había entrado. Y me daba besos cortos y, de verdad, no me importaba nada más. Sabía que bajo su cuidado todo estaría bien. Podría estarme llevando al fin del mundo, pero, ¿y qué?. Si él estaba ahí, todo estaba bien.

Miré hacia el frente, y la luz del exterior entraba descaradamente a ese sitio tan oscuro.

Lo miré de nuevo y le sonreí. Estaba sucediendo: me estaba yendo , y no sólo eso, estaba huyendo con él. Cada vez que daba un paso su cabello se meneaba y quería creer que el brillo en sus ojos no eran alucinación mía.

Sólo unos pasos…

Todo pasó en cámara lenta, mi vista se fijó en la suya, el apretó mi mano y mi corazón estaba a mil por hora. Sólo unos pasos…

…y la puerta se cerró en nuestras narices.

Paramos y la expresión en nuestros rostros era para matarse de risa

―Nunca pensé que llegarías a esto Jasper- dijo el señor Adams, que había salido de un costado sólo para interrumpirnos los pasos.

Jasper tragó saliva.

―Y Alice, siempre te creí una jovencita bien educada- me miró profundamente y me hizo sentir como una criminal.

―Se lo advertí, Señor.- interrumpió Jasper- Se lo dije, le dije que la quería, y que haría cualquier cosa para tenerla conmigo.

Me sonrojé ¿Realmente le había dicho eso?

―Podías haber esperado.

―No, no podía esperar.- le contestó seguro. Pero creo que se arrepintió puesto que su postura rígida había vacilado. Quizá esta vez no ganaríamos.

El dueño lo miró durante unos segundos a los ojos , y luego posó su mirada sobre mí. Suspiró cerrando los ojos.

―¿Esto es lo que quieres?- le preguntó

―¿Perdón?

―Jasper, te estoy preguntando si realmente… ¿Realmente la quieres?

Jasper hizo una expresión ofendida de como si le hubieran gritado una docena de groserías.

―Por supuesto que sí.

Lo miré y abrí la boca. Quería decirle algo pero estaba en blanco. Y su voz me llevaba al paraíso. Lo mejor era que su mano seguía adherida a la mía y, eso era suficiente motivo para explicar por qué no tenía los pies sobre la Tierra. Vaya que me hacía volar.

―¿Y tú, Alice?

Giré el rostro nuevamente hacia el Señor Adams descuidadamente

―Sí- contesté firme.

Y lo que siguió fue un silencio desgarrador.

Y miraba cada segundo a Jasper, y quería que me dijera que todo iba a salir bien. Quería abrazarlo y llorarle, quería decirle las mil cosas que no había podido en este tiempo y quería quedarme con él por siempre.

Pero en ese instante lo único que necesitaba era que me protegiera, y me lo hacía saber cada vez que apretaba mi mano, o cuando me acariciaba el dorso con su pulgar sin dejar de parecer seguro de lo que hacía. Aunque estábamos perdidos.

―Te puedo demandar, Jasper. Y no ganarías.- advirtió casi en un susurro. Más como observación que como amenaza.

―No voy a rogarle cosas que no…

―Pero no lo haré.- continuó, ignorándolo- Sé que los dos tienen una vida por delante.

Me paralicé. ¿Qué nos estaba queriendo decir? Jasper sonrió.

¿De verdad… de verdad nos dejaría ir?

―Regresa a tu cuarto, Alice. Y a ti- dijo señalando a Jasper- te veo en la recepción.

Ël asintió y yo solté su mano lentamente. No quería perderlo.

―No te preocupes princesa. Todo va a salir bien- me susurró. Y le creí, y le seguí creyendo mientras caminaba de vuelta a la recámara.

Lo último que escuché de ellos dos fue:

―…firmar unos cuantos papeles y nunca más tendrás que verme la cara.

Y supe que de verdad, todo iba a salir bien.


End file.
